The Princess and the Queen
by dizzicchi
Summary: Ketika hubungan Yamato dan Karin makin manis, tiba-tiba ada satu badai kecil yang menghantam mereka. Badai itu bernama: Yamato Ayame, ibu dari Yamato Takeru.  Sequel dari Watashi no Prince.
1. Chapter 1

_So nice to back! Hhhhh i've been busy! Thank's _buat semua komentarnya di Watashi no Prince! Mau bales satu persatu, tapi belum sempet... hontou ni gomennasai!

Tapi buat yang request lanjutan Watashi no Prince, here you go! Sorry to keep you waiting! (Minta maaf lahir batin dulu ya, kan lagi puasa,, hehe).

I luuuuuv to write about them, and I hope u like to read it too..^^

Chapter ini ditulis dari sudut pandang Yamato, tapi mungkin akan ditulis dari sudut pandang Karin chapter selanjutnya. Mudah2an gak keberatan untuk me-review, guys! Enjoy!

-oo-

**The Princess and the Queen**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Rate: T

Warning: for a possibility of OC and OOC's

-oo-

_Why do birds suddenly appear, _

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, _

_They long to be close to you._

_Close to you_ yang dinyanyikan the Carpenters menggema di mansionku.

Gadis yang sedang membaca komik sambil menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, bergumam ikut bernyanyi.

Kami sedang bersantai di sofa sambil membaca, seperti yang biasanya kami lakukan kalau tidak berniat untuk pergi kemana-mana.

Aku meletakkan majalah bulanan American Football-ku di meja lalu mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Ia tersenyum senang, lalu tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk di sebelahku dengan manja.

"Aa," ia tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu, "Bagian ini, di lagu ini!"

"_That is why, all the girls in town.._" ia mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang manis, "_Follow you.. all around.. Just like me, they long to be... close to you.._"

Ia lalu sedikit merengut, "Persis seperti Yamato-kun! Selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis, dimanapun, kapanpun.. aku nggak boleh lengah sedikit aja, tiba-ti.."

Aku mencium bibirnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Satu ciuman yang membuat ia berhenti bicara dan menyelaraskan nafasnya denganku.

Aku mengakhirinya dengan mencium ujung hidungnya cepat, lalu menatap mata hazelnutnya yang terkejut.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "_Excuse me, what were you saying?_"

Ia bersemu semerah tomat, "Nggak, bukan apa-apa," dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Kami sudah 3 bulan berpacaran dan dia masih saja malu-malu begini.

Ia membelakangiku sambil berpura-pura sibuk, tapi merah di wajahnya masih terlihat sampai ke belakang telinganya. Ia lalu bergumam-gumam pelan, seperti biasanya kalau ia sedang malu.

Ah, _kawaii._. Aku benar-benar tak bisa merasa bosan dengannya.

Dia sangat.. menggemaskan.

"Karin?"

"Hng?" ia bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"I love you.."

Ia menjawab dengan suaranya yang pelan, "I.. love you too.."

"Apa?" aku berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Ia sedikit menoleh ke arahku dan berkata dengan cepat, "I.. Iloveyoutoo."

Aha. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang merasa sangat gugup.

"Apa?" aku kembali bertanya untuk menggodanya.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi merengut yang lucu.

"I LOVE YOU TOO,"

Dan aku menciumnya lagi.

"_I know, Karin-chan.._"

Dan lagi.

"_I know.."_

-oo-

"Ah. Kau sedang senang," Taka tiba-tiba bersuara begitu aku memasuki ruangan klub.

Aku berdehem, "_Here we go again. Our psychic friend.._."

Ia membetulkan tali sepatunya, "Mukamu mesum."

Aku tertawa, "Sial. Muka bahagia begini kan' bukan berarti mesum.." aku mengetuk kepalanya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Hmm.. jadi sedang bahagia? _Why is that?_"

"Aku selalu bahagia,"

Ia tertawa kecil, "Ya ya.."

"_Hey T_.." aku mengeluarkan sepatuku dari loker, "_How is it with your girl?"_

Ia mengikat rambutnya yang sudah sedikit panjang, "_Good."_

Aku tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku dan dia memang tidak terlalu sering bicara masalah pribadi, karena beginilah dia. Menjawab seperlunya.

"Karin gimana kabarnya?" ia mengambil helm-nya dari loker.

Aku mulai memakai sepatu latihanku, "Baik. Baik sekali malah.. sejak denganku, ia jadi makan dengan teratur,"

Taka tertawa, "_Mochiron*_.. kau adalah tipe orang yang bisa memaksakan apapun pada orang lain,"

"Hah.._ I don't know that you can make jokes_.."

Ia tersenyum dan beranjak keluar, "Ah. Yamato." ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Ya?" aku meregangkan badanku sedikit.

"Ia sudah bertemu ibumu?"

Dan aku terdiam.

"Ah._ I consider that as a 'no'._." ia berpaling dan membuka pintu, "Selamat berjuang,"

Seiring dengan bunyi pintu klub yang tertutup, sesuatu berdentum keras di kepalaku.

Ibuku.

_How could I forgot?_

-oo-

Aku hampir ingat semuanya, momen-momen yang manis bersama gadis itu.

Christmas eve yang dingin dan bersalju, ketika kami bergandengan tangan di tengah salju, aku bertanya, "Mau makan apa?"

Mungkin gadis lain akan berkata, 'masakan Italia', atau 'masakan Perancis', atau setidaknya 'aku ingin makan burger',

Tapi dia malah berkata, "Ubi bakar,"

Dengan wajah yang polos dan tatapan mata yang lurus, ia mengulanginya lagi, "Aku ingin makan ubi bakar,"

Aku bisa menahan tawa dan hanya tersenyum lebar, "Ok.. sekarang kita cari ubi bakar.."

Kami akhirnya makan ubi bakar di taman, dengan ia bersandar di bahuku dan berbagi syal denganku.

Aneh memang, aku hampir selalu merayakan Christmas eve yang mewah dengan keluargaku, dengan tempat yang hangat dan makanan kelas 1,

Tapi yang paling berkesan, adalah Christmas eve saat bersamanya,

Saat berbagi ubi bakar yang hangat di tengah taman yang dingin.

-oo-

Ah, karena terlalu menikmati waktu bersamanya, aku malah lupa urusan yang ini.

Ibuku.

"Ibumu?" ia meneguk hot chocolate-nya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hmm.. ibuku akan pulang ke Jepang akhir bulan ini,"

"Ah ya, kamu pernah bilang selama ini dia ada di New York.." ia lalu mengambil bantal duduk untuk diletakkan di pangkuannya, "_Yamato-kun no kaa-san_ sepertinya orang yang sangat hebat.."

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa, berhadapan dengan kepalanya, "Karin.. Sebenarnya sampai kapan kamu akan memanggil nama keluargaku? _I have a name, you know._."

Wajahnya memerah, "Aku tahu kok! Ta-Ta.. Tak. Take.." ia tergagap.

"Hmmm? Take..?" aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menikmati wajah merahnya yang manis.

"Ta.. Takeru... kun,"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nggak usah pakai 'kun'.." aku mencubit pipinya.

"Ta.. Takeru.."

"Yak. Lulus!" aku mengecup keningnya dan bangkit mengambil kopi, "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku dengan namaku.."

"Ng.. Yama.. ah. Take.. Takeru, akhir bulan ini beberapa hari lagi lho.."

Ah. lupa lagi tentang itu. Berada bersama gadis ini membuatku melupakan semuanya. _Litterally._

"_About that, there's something that you should know..."_

"Hmm? Apa itu?" ia meletakkan coklat panasnya di meja, dan bersender di sofa.

Aku meletakkan kopiku di meja dan duduk di sampingnya, "Ibuku adalah.. orang yang keras,"

Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kamu nggak akan tanya dia orang yang bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa, sebagai pemimpin Yamato Incorporated cabang New York, dia pasti adalah orang yang keras, bijak, cerdas, dan pasti wanita yang independen.."

"Hmm.. sebagian besar sifatnya memang persis seperti itu.. Tapi..,"

Karin menatapku ingin tahu, "Tapi?"

"Ng, _I wonder how to explain this.._ hmm.. Kamu tahu, perusahaan cabang New York bahkan lebih berhasil dari cabang manapun juga? Bahkan kepemimpinan ibuku banyak dikatakan lebih sukses daripada ayahku?"

Bibir gadis itu membentuk huruf 'O'.

Hm_, kawaii. Now I really wanna kiss her again._

Nanti dulu. Tahan diri Yamato Takeru, itu bisa belakangan.

"Jadi... Ng, sampai mana tadi?" tiba-tiba aku lupa, "Oh ya, jadi.. Selain sifat-sifat yang kau sebutkan tadi.. ibuku juga punya sifat yang.. arogan, dominan, dan nggak mau mengalah..."

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" aku mendekatkan wajahku pada dia yang sedang menutupi wajahnya karena tertawa, "_What's __with the laugh? _Ada yang lucu?"

Wajahnya memerah karena menahan tawa,"Sekarang aku tahu kamu mirip siapa.."

"_Whaaaaaat._..?" Aku pura-pura marah dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di sisi perutnya.

"Ya.. Takeru!"

Aku tahu dia benci ini. Dia selalu bilang sisi perutnya nggak rata, berlemak dan sebagainya, dan nggak suka kalau kusentuh.

_Which is the reason why I'm doing it._ Hehe.

Ia memberontak dan mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke arahku, sementara tangannya berusaha mencubiti tanganku ketika aku mulai menggelitiki kedua sisi perutnya.

"Take.. Takeru! _Yameteeee!_" wajahnya makin merah dan ia tertawa geli sambil berusaha memasang muka galak, "_Iyaaaa! Yameteee!*"_

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari perutnya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang sedang berusaha mencakarku.

"Takeru.." ia menatap mataku dan berujar lemah, "_Mou.. yamete yo*._.."

"_Your wish is my command princess._.."

Aku mencium kedua tangannya yang kugenggam, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"_So.._" aku menyingkirkan poninya yang berantakan dari keningnya, "_I know you haven't eat_.. dan kau, nona_,_ Harus makan. Secepatnya._"_

Ia menggeliat malu-malu di sampingku, mengganti posisi duduknya, "Hmm..," gumamnya.

"Jadi.. mau makan apa?"

"Ng. Cup ramen."

Dan akupun tertawa terbahak-bahak,

-oo-

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_My mom's scary when she's mad,_

_I hope you're ready for it too._

Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu ibuku. Kami sekeluarga adalah orang-orang yang sibuk, sampai-sampai kadang hanya bertemu 2 atau 3 kali setahun.

Dan sekarang ketika aku menjemputnya di bandara, aku merasa sedikit gugup.

Aku ingin mengenalkan Karin padanya, dan.. aku khawatir akan bagaimana tanggapannya. _Well, most of it because of her rash, aristocratic, ignorant behavior._

_Tok-tok-tok-tok._

_Ok here you go_. Aku sangat mengenali bunyi hak sepatu yang khas ini. Bunyi _stiletto_ yang berbenturan dengan lantai.

_And there she is, more elegant and fiercer than ever._

"Takeru, _my handsome boy!_"

Yup, dia benar-benar sudah kembali ke Jepang,

"Ah._ Welcome home, Mom.._"

-oo-

_**to be continued..**_

-oo-

_*Mochiron: _tentu saja.

_*Iyaaaa! Yameteee!: _Tidaaak! Hentikaaan!

_*Mou.. yamete yo..: _Sudah.. hentikan dong..


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey-ho! I'm back! _Ohoho maaf kalo updatenya lama banget.. saya sedang (sok) sibuk.. hoho gak deng, beneran lagi banyak kerjaan.. terutama kerjaan rumah tangga seperti nyuci piring dan baju yang gak ada habisnya,, *kekekek curhat..Sebelumnya selamat lebaran ya guys! Mohon maaf batin!

Thank u so so much buat yang udah review!

**Naara Akira:** makasihh Naara-san! i will fightttttt!^^

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan:** maaf yaa updatenya gak lightning speed..^^ hehe makasih banyaaaakkk!

**RisaLoveHiru:** hehehe.. arigato Risa-saann! hope u can enjoy this sequel?

**kin-chan:** arigato Kin-chan! maaf ya updatenya telat! tapi saya akan berusahaaa!^^

**Rizu Hatake-hime: **maaciihh.. maacihh,,^^ mirip nggak ya? mudah2an sih lebih baik daripada ibunya Jun Pyo.. kita lihat sajalah nanti,, hohoho

**pucca-darkblue:** iya ya,, saya juga iri.. hehehe.. terimakasih sudah membaca yaaa!

**namikazepamela:** huehehe maaf ya updatenya lamaa.. thank u 4 reading!

** Sonice 69**: arigato Ritsu-san! dulu sih bisa gambar,, *sekarang ga pernah gambar lagi* hehe,, maaf updatenya agak ngaret yaaahh..

**Akane-chanLuphAkaba:** hehe.. tau nih si Yamato.. gemes aja sama si Karin kaya'nya,, hehe,, thank u 4 reading!

**miyu69 'Zzz:** Arigato Miyu-san! maaf ya updatenya agak lama..^^

**undine-yaha:** Undine-saaaaan! haihaihaiii aku merindukanmu jugaaa! aku sudah baca YamaKarin mu lhooo,, ah seperti biasa, saja jadi gemesss.. thanks 4 reading yahh! reviewmu selalu kutunggu!^^

**SatanSpawn**: ehehe.. emang begitu si Karin.. makanya calon mertuanya gemess,, ohohoh

**Matsura Akimoto :** makasiiihh Akimoto-san! iya,, ini memang lanjutan dari yang ituuu.. yang ituu lhoo.. halah, apa sih ini,, hehe..thank u for reading yaa..

It's chapter 2! kali ini penceritaanya kembali lagi ke Karin yah.. hope u like it too..^^ review if u don't mind ya guys,, enjoy!

-oo-

**_The Princess and The Queen_**

**_-Chapter 2-_**

-oo-

"_Hatsyiim!"_

Aku menggosok-gosok hidungku yang terasa gatal.

Musim semi tak selalu menyenangkan bagiku. Penyerbukan yang terjadi dimana-mana membuatku sering bersin.

"_SENSEII!_" teriakan Nacchan mengejutkanku.

"Halaman ini! Kenapa di halaman ini ada gambar karakter yang seharusnya nggak ada di halaman-halaman sebelumnya?"

"Apaaa?" aku merebut halaman yang dimaksud dari tangannya.

O ow.

"Agh! Aku salah menempelkan tone!" Megumi-chan berteriak panik.

Dan tiba-tiba Chii-chan tak sengaja menyenggol mug kopi hingga jatuh dan sedikit berceceran di meja naskah. "Oops," katanya pelan.

"Hwaaa!" kami serempak menyingkirkan naskah dari meja sebisa kami.

"Aku akan membersihkannya," Chii-chan bergegas meniggalkan meja untuk menuju dapur, dan kembali dengan membawa lap basah.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang melihat kekacauan yang ada di apartemenku.

_Deadline_ tinggal 3 jam lagi. Halaman yang harus dikerjakan masih ada 12 lagi._ Juu-ni._ 12. Selusin.

Aku menghela nafas yang sejak tadi kutahan.

Ruang tamuku tak lagi terlihat seperti sebuah ruang tamu. Kertas dimana-mana -baik yang masih kosong maupun yang sudah jadi sampah-, peralatan menggambar berserakan, _mug_ kopi yang entah berapa jumlahnya, dan wajah-wajah lelah dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Sudah bersih tuh mejanya, yuk kita kerjakan lagi!" aku berusaha menampakkan wajah ceria dan meyakinkan ke asisten-asistenku.

Yang tampaknya gagal.

"Ayo dong! Pasti bisa selesai kok_ girls_!" aku duduk lebih dahulu dan menjejerkan naskahku, bersiap melanjutkan menggambar. Akhirnya Nacchan mengangguk dan mengikutiku duduk, begitupun Megumi-chan.

"_Gomen, sensei.._" Chii-chan menundukkan kepalanya dengan manis, meminta maaf atas gelas kopinya yang jatuh.

_Kawaii~_. Ups. Ehem, kebiasaan buruk.

"_Ii yoo,_ Chii-chan!" aku menepuk pundaknya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 1 pagi. Mataku mulai berat dan tanganku mulai pegal, tapi aku tahu semangatku tak boleh hilang.

Aku mengingat-ingat sms yang kudapat dari Yama.. ehem, Takeru tadi..

'Semangat! Besok aku akan datang untuk masak dan beres-beres. = Aku tahu pacarku akan terlalu lelah untuk makan dan bersih-bersih ;P = I know u can do this! Luv u.. :)'

Aku tersenyum.

"Semangaaaaaat!" aku menyemangati ketiga asistenku.

Aku tak sabar menemuinya pagi ini,

Yamato Takeru, sumber semangatku.

-oo-

_Lost without you.._

_I can't help myself.._

_How does it feel, to know that I love you, baby..._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, merespon lagu '_Lost Without You_' yang sayup-sayup dinyanyikan di dekat telingaku.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui sela-sela badannya yang menutupi jendela, menyinari rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat hingga terlihat berwarna keemasan.

Ia mengelus rambutku dan tersenyum hangat, "_Good morning princess._."

Senyumnya melumerkan pagiku seperti mentega yang lumer di penggorengan.

Aku bisa merasakan senyuman bahagia yang ada di wajahku ketika mengatakan "_Ohayo~_ Takeru.."

Ia mencium keningku singkat dan bangun dari sofa tempatku tidur, "_I'll make you a tea._."

"Hemm.." aku menggelung dan menggumam manja dari sofa, masih menikmati tidur-tiduranku pagi ini.

"Oh ya, akan kubikinkan kalian juga.." katanya singkat.

KALIAN?

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dengan cepat dari sofa, dan melihat.. 3 asistenku yang berdiri di balik sofa dengan wajah merah.

"Pagi _sensei._." Nacchan menyapaku, salah tingkah.

Mereka.. dari tadi.. disini? Melihat..yang tadi? DISINI?

AAGGGGGGHHH! RASANYA AKU INGIN MATI SAJA!

Aku melompat masuk ke dalam selimutku, menutupi wajahku yang terasa sangat-sangat-amat panas karena malu.

Mereka pasti berpikir kalau kami adalah pasangan yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. AAAGGHH!

Aku mengintip dari balik selimut dan melihat Takeru yang sedang membuat kopi dengan _cool_-nya. Laki-laki ituuuuuu! Bagaimana bisa ia memanjakanku dengan tenang di depan teman-temankuuu?

Lalu aku mendengar ketiga asistenku tertawa. Aku bisa merasakan mereka duduk di sofa yang sedang kutiduri, "Hmmh.. bikin iri aja.." aku mendengar Megumi-chan berkata.

"Iya yaa.. senangnya.. Yamato-kun dari tadi duduk disini lho.. memperhatikan _sensei_ tidur, mengelus rambutmu, dan bernyanyi untukmu tanpa merasa risih akan kehadiran kami. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju sama _sensei_..." Nacchan bercerita.

Aku menyembulkan kepalaku dari balik selimut, "_Hontou_?*" tanyaku malu-malu.

Chii-chan tersenyum dan berkata, "Pacarku tak akan melakukan semua ini untukku. _Lucky you._."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan kami mulai tertawa lagi. Aku masih merasa malu, tapi setidaknya aku merasa lega karena teman-temanku berpikir bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang sangat beruntung, dan malah sedikit iri karenanya.

Takeru menyela kami yang sedang tertawa dengan membawakan teh ke meja, "_What's with the giggling girls? Something's funny?"_

Aku membalasnya dengan cool, "_Onna no hi-mit-su!*_"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tertawa, "_Ok then._."

Aku sedang meminum tehku dengan tenang ketika ia berkata,

"Karin, setelah ini bersiap-siaplah.. kita akan makan siang dengan ibuku."

Yang langsung membuatku tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-oo-

Aku bersyukur asisten-asistenku masih ada di apartemenku pagi tadi.

Mereka membantuku menata rambut dan bahkan make-up ku. Aku terlihat cukup rapi dengan rambut yang diikat sebagian dengan jepit keemasan.

Aku memilin cardigan kuning-ku dengan gugup. Chii-chan yang memilihkan cardigan ini, dipadukan dengan mini dress yang ber-aksen hijau dan emas, dilengkapi dengan belt cokelat khaki mungil di pinggang.

Aku memadukannya dengan clutch bag dan pump shoes berwarna hitam.

"_You look beautiful, huney,_" Takeru mencoba menenangkanku walaupun pandangannya terfokus pada setir dan jalan yang ada di depan.

Walaupun begitu, ia juga terlihat sedikit gugup, dan ini tidak membuat .perasaanku lebih baik.

Ia terlihat tampan dengan polo shirt adidas hijaunya dan celana kotak-kotak cokelat yang serasi.

Itulah satu alasan lagi kenapa aku memakai mini dress hijau. Agar kami tampak serasi. Ehm.

Kami sampai ke The Peninsula hotel, dimana ia turun dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas _valet_ dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Aku turun dan mengagumi hotel bintang lima ini.

Makan siang. Ha. Ketika ia bilang makan siang, aku pikir itu akan terjadi di rumah keluarganya, bukan di sebuah hotel mewah.

Ia menggandeng tanganku dan berbisik, "_Considering this place for a honeymoon?_"

Aku memukul lengannya dengan wajah merah. Ia tertawa dan membuat perasaan gugupku sedikit berkurang.

Kami bergandengan tangan dan masuk, ia membimbingku ke sebuah restoran dengan teras yang berada di ujung hotel tersebut.

Kami menghampiri sebuah meja, yang ditempati oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut yang digelung rapi yang sedang memandang ke teras.

"_Mom,_" Takeru menyapa.

Wanita itu, dengan mata cokelatnya yang indah, rambut yang sempurna, setelan serta tas tangan Chanel musim semi yang hanya bisa kulihat di etalase butik, kulit yang putih, dan wajah yang masih terlihat cantik itu, menoleh dan menatap Takeru dengan mata berbinar.

"Tacchan!"

Membuatku hampir terjungkal.

Ta.. TACCHAN?

Aku menahan tawaku. Wah. Ternyata lebih jepang dari yang kukira.

Ia bangkit dengan anggun dan mengecup kedua pipi Takeru. Ia lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan anaknya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, Yamato-mama kelihatan hangat. Mungkin Takeru hanya sedikit berlebihan ketika bercerita tentangnya.

Lalu dalam seketika aku mengerti kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk bersiap-siap.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Takeru dan menoleh ke arahku. Pandangannya yang hangat tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat menjadi dingin menusuk ketika ia menoleh ke arahku.

Seperti meniupkan angin dingin di tengkukku.

Takeru menggandeng tangnku, "_Mom, this is Karin, my girl._." Ia menatapku menenangkan.

Aku agak tersanjung mendengar perkenalannya dan membungkukkan badanku sopan, "_Koizumi Karin, hajimemashite.."_

Ia menyunggingkan senyum formal, "Ah, _please sit down_," lalu ia duduk mendahului kami.

Jari-jarinya yang bermanikur cantik mengetuk meja dengan pelan, seakan ia tidak nyaman berada di sini.

"Tacchan, _mommy_ sudah order makanan kesukaanmu, tapi.. ah, Koizuka-san, aku belum memesankan untukmu,"

"_Koizumi, mom,_" Takeru membenarkan.

"Ah ya, Komizuki-san.."

"Koizumi,"

Lalu ibu dan anak itu saling menatap sambil tersenyum dingin penuh arti.

Dengan aku terjepit di tengah-tengahnya.

Yang seketika merasakan sakit di perut dan ingin pulang.

Yamato Ayame-san lalu memundurkan duduknya dan tersenyum rileks.

"Koizumi Karin-san, _if i'm not mistaken.. watashi wa Yamato Ayame desu, Takeru no haha desu. Hajimemashite*_.." ia membungkukkan badannya anggun.

"Ah!" aku membungkukkan badanku lagi, "_Haik! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!*"_ aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. Perkenalan ini terlalu formal hingga membuatku merasa ini seperti pertemuan sebelum pernikahan.

Ia kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Jadi.. apa pekerjaannmu?" tanyanya sambil memanggil _waiter_ untukku dan Takeru.

Takeru memilihkan menu untukku.

"Saya.. seorang _mangaka._."

Ia terlihat bingung sejenak, "Ma..?"

"_Mangaka,_" aku mengulang, "_Comic artist.."_

Ayame-san tiba-tiba terlihat seperti kurang darah.

"_Mom?_" Takeru memegangi pundaknya yang lunglai, "_Mom, are you ok?"_

Ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya, kembali menatapku yang rasanya terkena serangan jantung dengan tatapan menyelidiki, "Bisa masak?"

"Mmmm.. sedikit.." jawabku tak yakin.

"Menguasai ilmu ekonomi, bisnis?"

"Hmm mm.. _haik.. mochiron.._" lagi-lagi dengan tak yakin.

"Merangkai bunga, upacara minum teh?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Menguasai _table manner_?"

Ketika aku masih terdiam, ia terlihat seperti akan pingsan.

"_Mom, your question is not fair._. Karin adalah mangaka yang hebat, ia adalah salah satu mangaka terpopuler saat ini.. ia punya banyak bakat!" Takeru menyanggah pembicaraan kami.

Ok.. sepertinya aku tahu ini mengarah kemana, akan kuhentikan sebelum ia membawa-bawa masa SMA-ku. "Take.."

"Ia tak sempat mempelajari semua itu karena ia adalah _quarterback _yang sangat handal waktu SMA dulu!"

Oh tidak.

"_Quarter.. back?"_

"_American Football quarterback.._"

O ow.

Dan seperti gerak lambat, aku bisa melihat Ayame-san melunglai di kursinya. Dengan mata tertutup.

Ia pingsan.

PINGSAN.

Takeru menngguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, dan memanggil _waiter,_ sementara aku juga merasa ingin pingsan saja.

Kehebohan terjadi. Takeru terpaksa membayar 1 kamar untuk Ayame-san beristirahat.

Semua orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari, dan aku menemukan diriku dalam kebingungan.

Aku tahu aku pernah mengatakan ibuku adalah _drama queen_, tapi tidak seperti ini.

Tuhan.

Ya Tuhan, aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk.

-oo-

_Sesuatu telah terjadi dalam hubunganku dengan Takeru._

_Badai._

_Badai yang bernama Yamato Ayame._

**-oo-**

**to be continued...^^**

_Hontou_?: benarkah?

_Onna no hi-mit-su!: _Ra-ha-sia perempuan!

_Watashi wa Yamato Ayame desu, Takeru no haha desu. Hajimemashite: _Saya adalah Yamato Ayame, ibunda dari Takeru. Pertama kali bertemu

_Haik! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!:_Ya! Perkenalkan!


	3. Chapter 3

YIHAA! Kali ini updatenya nggak lambat-lambat banget.. si bibi dah balik ke rumah, jadinya gak usah nyuci lagi.. ohhohohohoho..

terimakasih banyak-banyak untuk yang sudah mereview! Saya terharuu.. :')

**Hamazaki youichi:** sudah saya apudetooo.. hehe, terimakasih sudah membaca yaaa!^^

**hanaka of nadeshiko:** sepertinya sih memang harus 'agak' kesusahan.. hee.. thank u so much 4 reading!

**Pucca-darkblue:** iya ya.. ada untungnya juga yah? Hoho.. update's here! Thank u very much!

**Matsu R. Suttclife: **thank u very much Matsu-san! Hehe jadi terharu bacanya.. Ok! Mou ichido arigato!^^

**Miyu69 'Zzz:** Makasih banyak Miyu-san!:D

**Rizu Hatake-Hime: **Hoo ya? Ternyata yang pake nama Ayame banyak juga ya,, Ayame means Iris (bunga Iris), karena anggun, jadi aku pake.. hoho.. thank u for reading! I appreciate it soo much!^^

**kin-chan: **arigato! Hehe, iya kin-chan-san, cinta itu harus diperjuangkan! Haha.. maaf ya agak lama updatenya..

**MissRitsuTainaka Sonice 69: **Waaa makasih Ritsu-Tainaka-san! I'm far from perfect, kok! But thank u soo much 4 ur review!^^

**Ritsu yang gak respon: **nyohoho..pekerjaan rumah itu sudah berlalu! Jadi sekarang agak cepet updatenya! Enjoy! :)

**undine-yaha: **Huehehehe! Dik Undinee~ aku jadi maluuu.. yak, kesalahan sudah diperbaiki! Makasih banyak yaaaa.. huaaa senangnya baca review darimuuu!^^ thank u very much 4 reading! I'll do ma best!^^

**Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo: **thank u thank u!^^

**Risalovehiru:** hehe,, makasih dah mampir dan baca lhoo..^^

**namikazepamela : **hehe,, here's the update! :P

It's chapter 3 guys! Kali ini penceritaan balik lagi ke Yamato.. tapi perasaannya Karin sedikit-sedikit aku masukin juga kok!^^ enjoy! Jangan lupa review yahh.. huehehehehuohoho..

-oo-

**The Princess and The Queen**

**-chapter 3-**

-oo-

_Ada saat tertawa,_

_Ada saat menangis._

_Tapi ada juga saat kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan bereaksi bagaimana._

_Saat itu, adalah saat ini._

_-Koizumi Karin-_

-oo-

Aku berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur dimana ibuku berbaring, di salah satu business suite di Peninsula Hotel, menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa beliau.

Karin berdiri pucat di sebelahku, mungkin terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi.

Ibuku tiba-tiba pingsan ketika kami sedang mengobrol. Yup, pingsan. Aku memang sudah pernah bilang soal sebagian besar sifatnya, tapi yang ini, tampaknya belum.

Ibuku adalah seorang ratu sejak masa kecilnya dulu. Ayahku pernah bercerita kalau ibuku datang dari keluarga yang sangat berada. Ia tak terbiasa mendapatkan keinginannya tak terpenuhi, atau melihat kenyataan yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

_When that happens, she nags_. Ngambek. Membuat suatu kehebohan. Menangis. Err.. pingsan? Wow, ini metode baru.

Dibalik sifatnya yang keras, ia adalah seseorang yang manja dan kadang kekanakkan. Selama ini aku merasa kalau itu adalah sisi yang lucu dari ibuku. Sisi yang sebenarnya melembutkannya. Membuatnya _approachable*._

_That is, until today._

Aku agak gelisah dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Dokter tua berkepala agak botak itu tampaknya agak gugup karena ulahku, lalu melepaskan stetoskopnya dari ibuku.

"Tampaknya nyonya Yamato hanya kelelahan," Dokter itu menoleh ke arahku, "Tak ada yang salah dengannya.. Semua pemeriksaan menunjukkan kondisi baik, termasuk tekanan darahnya.."

Aku juga sudah menduga begitu kok, dok.

"Terima kasih dokter," aku tersenyum sopan. Karin membungkukkan badannya tanda berterimakasih.

Kami mengantar dokter itu keluar dari kamar.

Setelah dokter itu berbelok menuju lift, aku mengusap-usap kepala Karin.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku akan menyuruh supir ibuku untuk mengantarmu pulang. _You need a rest.. _Aku harus disini sementara, menunggui ibuku sampai siuman.."

Ia mengangguk, "Tapi.. aku nggak apa-apa kok pulang sendiri.."

"Pilih aku yang mengantarmu atau supir ibuku?" tanyaku dengan nada menekan, walaupun sikapku tetap santai, "Aku akan meninggalkan ibuku disini, kalau memang perlu,"

Karin menunjukkan muka pasrah yang lucu, "..Nggak boleh begitu.. Ng, baiklah, aku akan pulang dengan supir ibumu.."

Aku tersenyum. "Tunggu, aku akan sms dia dulu.." jariku bergerak cepat menekan tuts _hand phone_, "_Yeah, you're ready to go, princess.._ Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke lobi.._" _aku menekan tombol agar lift kembali naik ke lantai ini.

"Mmm.. Ibumu akan.. baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya tak yakin. Dari wajahnya, aku tahu dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan saat ini. Ia juga terlihat lelah.

Aku menepuk dadaku, dan merentangkan kedua tanganku, "_Come here,_"

Ia kelihatan bingung, "He?"

"_You need a hug,"_

Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. "Takeru!" ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, "Disini kan lorong hotel! Tempat umum!" dengan cepat ia menoleh ke atas, "Dan ada kameranya, tau!"

Aku tersenyum jahil, "Hmm.. apa kamu yakin, kamu butuh tempat pribadi untuk berpelukan? Ini hotel lho.."

Dan wajahnya makin merah, "A.. awaa.. wii wuu.. tatata.." ia mulai meracau dengan gugup.

Perutku sakit menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar dentingan yang datang dari lift, "_Ah look, the elevator's here,_" pintu lift terbuka, aku cepat-cepat menggandeng tangannya dan masuk.

Lift tertutup.. dan aku memeluknya.

Aku memeluknya erat-erat.

"Disini nggak ada yang lihat.. _and the best part, no cams_," bisikku di telinganya.

Ia memukul punggungku, tapi kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya, "_Baka.._."

"_I know it's a tough day.."_

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, "_You know what?_ _Everything's gonna be fine.._"

Suaraku yang bergema di lift yang kosong seakan menguatkanku untuk sekali lagi berkata, "_Everything's gonna be just fine._."

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk.

"_I love you.._. Koizumi Karin.." aku berbisik pelan.

"Yamato Takeru_,_" ia membalas dengan suara parau, "_I love you too._."

-oo-

Setelah memastikan Karin pulang dengan Yamada-san -supir ibuku-, aku kembali ke kamar hotel, dan menemukan ibuku.. sedang berdandan.

Seketika aku merasa lututku melemas.

"_Oh, there you are,_" katanya santai.

"_Mom.. what was that about?" _dari semua pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan, hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar.

"Apanya? _Mommy_ terlalu cape, lalu pingsan.. itu hal yang wajar kan?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan bedak.

"_Except, you fainted, when you were talking to Karin._"

Ia meletakkan bedaknya dan menatapku serius, "Ia tidak menguasai memasak, merangkai bunga, dan table manner, sementara ia bermain American Football, Tacchan!"

"_There's nothing wrong there!"_

"Tentu saja ada yang salah!" ia semakin meninggikan suaranya, "Dia perempuan! Sudah seharusnya dia menguasai hal-hal tadi, dan bukannya main olahraga laki-laki!"

"Aku yang membuatnya bermain!"

Aku begitu emosi hingga aku mencoba menurunkannya dengan menurunkan volume suaraku, "Karin tidak dididik seperti kita.. dia tidak harus menguasai table manner dan merangkai bunga. Keluarganya bahagia dan normal.."

Ibuku terdiam sejenak dengan wajah yang merah, "Kau mau bilang keluarga kita tidak normal?"

"_I didn't say that.."_

Ia terduduk di kursi rias, mengatur nafas, "_Tell me about this girl.._"

"Dia dulu teman SMA-ku, sekarang dia adalah salah satu mangaka yang paling terkenal dengan komiknya yang berjudul Prince Eyeshield 21.. _err, you can find it in the internet if you want to.._"

Ia tampak tak tertarik.

"Sekarang ia tinggal sendiri, membayar apartemen dan segala kebutuhannya dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri," aku tersenyum mengingat fakta ini, aku sangat bangga padanya. "Dan ia adalah gadis termanis dan paling baik hati yang pernah aku temui,"

Ibuku memutar kedua bola matanya, "_Your daddy knows about this?_"

"_Yeah, _dan dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.."

"Kami memang pernah bilang, kami tak akan mencampuri soal percintaanmu.. Kami hanya minta ia gadis baik dari keluarga baik-baik.." ia melanjutkan berdandan, "Karena pada akhirnya, kamulah yang akan jadi penerus Yamato Incorporated.."

"Aku bisa menjamin, ia datang dari keluarga baik-baik.."

"Banyak kok, gadis baik dari keluarga baik-baik.. termasuk yang menguasai table manner dan memasak.. mungkin kamu hanya belum bertemu sa.."

"_I WANT HER_," aku memotongnya dengan marah, "CUMA DIA! Aku tak mau siapapun selain dia!"

Ia menatap mataku, "_Do you love her?_"

Aku balas menatapnya lurus-lurus, "_So much,"_

"_I love her so much.." _

Ibu menghela nafas, dan menatap bayangannya di kaca rias, "Aku akan kembali ke U.S sebulan lagi," setelah diam sejenak, ia melanjutkan, "Dalam sebulan, aku mau gadis itu, Koizumi, belajar segala hal yang kuberikan sebagai syarat. Memasak,_ table manner,_ dan mungkin sedikit merangkai bunga,"

Hah?

Mempelajari itu dalam sebulan? Ditambah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai mangaka?

"Dan satu hal lagi. Aku mau dia menemaniku_ shopping_, kapanpun aku mau,"

Aku sudah hampir protes, tapi ia berkata, "Kalau dia juga sayang padamu seperti kamu menyayanginya, maka pengorbanan seperti ini akan bisa dia lakukan!."

Dan aku terdiam.

"Aku akan mengakuinya dengan cara seperti ini. Dia mau atau tidak, ini adalah pilihannya. Tapi kalau dia tidak mau, bisa jadi dia tidak serius denganmu.."

Aku ingin menyanggah, tapi logika ibuku menggelitik pikiranku.

Ibu berdiri dan menyesakkan make up ke dalam tasnya, "Kamu boleh membantunya kalau memang ini adalah hal yang berat untuknya.. tapi sekali lagi, ini adalah penawaran terakhirku, dan aku tidak ingin dengar sanggahan darimu!"

Kami saling menatap sampai akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan menyerah, "Ok, aku akan bicarakan dengannya.. Pada akhirnya, dengan ini atau tanpa ini, _mommy_ akan tahu kalau dia adalah yang terbaik untukku, sekaligus orang yang pantas untuk menyandang nama Yamato.."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _"We'll see.."_

Huffff... aku akan membicarakan semua ini ke Karin.. aku hanya berharap semoga ia bisa bersabar dengan semua syarat dan keadaan ini, dan mudah-mudahan kami bisa melewati semuanya.

Semoga.

"Sekarang kita pulang," ia berkata setelah memakai sepatunya, "Aku tahu kalau kau selalu menghabiskan waktu di apartemenmu dan sudah jarang pulang ke rumah.. Sekarang kau temani _mommy,_ kau HARUS di rumah selama 2 atau 3 hari ini. _End of conversation."_

_Oh boy. _

_I'm gonna miss Karin so much._

-oo-

_Mirror mirror on the wall,_

_Whose the fiercest* above all?_

_Mirror: well of course, it's your mother, sir..._

_Do you even have to ask?_

-oo-

**to be continued..**

_approachable: _dapat didekati

_fiercest: _paling garang/menakutkan


	4. Chapter 4

saya kembaliii! hohoho.. kenapakah saya lama sekali tidak menulis lagi? coba, dibaca di propil sayaaaa.. malu ah diomongin disini.. ehem!

anyway, happy new year guys! maaf ya baru ngucapin.. semoga tahun ini tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun lalu.. Amiin!

saking lamanya, saya cuma bisa bilang makasih banget banget buat yang udah baca, maupun yang sudah memberikan saran, kritik, curhat, nasihat, petuah, amanah, dan terutama dukungan! hehe.. thank U so much!

**Sha-chan anime lover, Scarlett Yukarin, Tainaka Ritsu-69, namikazepamela, Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum, Pucca-darkblue, RisaLoveHiru, undine-yaha, Rizu Hatake-hime, Lady Uchiha, Violetta Valeri, miyu69 'Zzz, Matsura Akimoto**..Thank u so much! mudah-mudahan saya bisa bales satu persatu commentnya lewat message..

_without further delays, here's the 4th chapter of The Princess and the Queen... enjoy!^^_

* * *

-oo-

**_The Princess and The Queen_**

**_-Chapter 4-_**

-oo-

_Gadis itu bukannya tidak bisa memasak, tapi.._

_Apapun yang dia masak, err.. bukannya tidak enak..._

_Tapi bukan juga enak.._

_Rasanya.. _

_Aneh._

_-Yamato Takeru-_

-oo-

Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar kurang tidur.

Setelah 3 hari tidak bertemu Takeru, kemarin ia datang ke apartemenku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Segala syarat yang ibunya ajukan padaku.

Memasak? Akhir-akhir ini Takeru-lah yang memasak semua makananku, yang memang lebih enak dari masakanku. Rekor terburukku dalam memasak adalah ketika aku membuat sup miso terasa seperti keringat. Huek. Mengingatnya saja membuatku merinding.

_Table manner_? Seumur hidupku aku hanya diajarkan memakai sumpit. Ayahku bahkan hanya mengajarkan aku cara makan ramen seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan, menyeruputnya dengan berbunyi, dan menghabiskan seluruh sup ramennya dengan diteguk langsung dari mangkok. Ayahku selalu bilang, sebuah penghinaan bagi sang juru masak kalau kita tidak melakukan itu.

Walaupun begitu, aku tahu itu sangat jauh dari kesopanan.

Merangkai bunga? Ng.. _pass._

Orang yang ceroboh sepertiku pasti akan berakhir dengan tertusuk tangkai bunga yang kurangkai.

Hmm.. aku tahu aku pasti bisa mempelajari ekonomi dan bisnis.. tapi yang lain?

Upacara minum teh? Cara membuat teh yang kukuasai hanya dengan cara dicelup. Alias teh celup.

Hahhhhhhhh.. tahu akan begini, aku akan mendedikasikan masa-masa SMA-ku untuk mempelajari hal-hal itu saja deh.. eh, tunggu.. kalau dulu aku tidak bermain amefuto, sekarang ini tidak mungkin aku bersama Takeru.

Tak ada gunanya menyesal.. aku hanya harus menunjukkan pada ibunya bahwa aku bisa!

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur.

Gagal sekali, dan aku harus mencoba lagi!

Aku harus berusaha!

Demi Takeru, diriku sendiri, dan demi kami berdua.

-oo-

125 gr margarin,

250gr air,

130 gr tepung terigu,

100 gr keju parut,

1 sdt baking powder,

4 butir telur.

Masukkan adonan ke dalam loyang, lalu masukkan dalam oven.

Panggang dengan suhu 170' celcius selama 25 menit.

Ting! Dan jadilah... BUBUR.

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~?

-oo-

Pangeranku datang membawa bahan makanan. Ia terlihat tampan dengan _polo shirt_ putih dan _jeans_ biru.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai bubur lumpur di loyang yang kuletakkan di meja dapur, "Mm.. dan ini, adalah?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan.

"Kue keju. Tadinya." rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Ia menghampiriku yang duduk di sofa dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "_Dai-jo-bu!_"

Aku tersenyum pahit, menyadari semua ini takkan mudah.

"Aku akan mengajarimu membuat masakan yang mudah hari ini, mau kan? Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa.." ia mengelus pipiku lembut.

Aku mengangguk, "Hari ini kita mau masak apa?"

Ia kembali ke dapur dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia beli dari kantong kertas, "Waktu aku di Amerika, aku bersikeras tinggal di asrama dan menolak segala kemewahan yang ditawarkan ibuku," ia tersenyum geli, "_She was furious back then_.. tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk hidup mandiri. Untuk uang saku, aku bekerja part time di restoran Cina.. Pemiliknya sangat baik padaku, dan berkat itu, aku bisa memasak banyak masakan Cina.."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Pantas saja masakannya enak.

"Dan hari ini, kita akan memasak makanan yang gampang dibuat, tapi sangat enak. _One of my favorite, beef steak a la China_"

O ow. Namanya aja susah.

"Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan catatan bahan dan cara memasaknya untukmu.. kalau tidak ingat, bisa langsung baca.."

Aku menghampirinya dan melihat catatan yang ia letakkan di meja dapur, sementara ia mulai mengiris daging tipis-tipis.

Hmm. 500 gram daging s_teak_ diiris tipis melintang serat. Untuk campuran dagingnya, 2 sdm kecap asin, ½ sdt gula pasir, ½ sdt merica halus, ½ sdt soda kue, 1 sdm minyak wijen. Untuk tumisan, 4 buah bawang putih diiris tipis, 4 sdm minyak goreng untuk menumis, 3 sdt tepung kanji dicairkan, 250 cc air, garam sesuai selera, dan terakhir, 300 gram kailan atau sawi hijau di potong 4 cm, seduh dengan air mendidih.

Hmm. Sepertinya sedikit.. sulit.

"Sementara aku memotong dagingnya, tolong cairkan tepung kanjinya dengan sedikit air.. jangan terlalu encer, dan jangan terlalu kental"

Ok. aku mengambil sendok teh dan mulai menghitung sampai 3 kali takaran, memasukkannya ke wajan dengan sedikit air dan mulai mengaduk. Fiuuh. Kalau begini saja sih aku bisa.

"Ah," Takeru meninggalkan dagingnya dan pindah ke belakangku, "Apinya jangan besar-besar.." ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengecilkan api, bibirnya tepat disebelah telingaku, "Kecil saja cukup.."

Suaranya begitu dekat. Aku berdebar-debar mencium wangi parfum di tubuhnya. Aqua Di Gio. Aku tahu karena kami membelinya bersama.

Ia mengaduk tepung itu pelan. Tepat di belakangku.

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang teratur di telingaku.

Nafasnya hangat, dan lengannya yang kokoh berada di sebelah pundakku.

"Nah. Sudah kan?" ia lalu kembali mengurusi dagingnya.

Aku bernafas lega. Sepertinya aku sedikit menahan nafasku tadi.

Pipiku panas dan hatiku berdebar. Berada di dekatnya saja selalu membuatku panas dingin.

"Nah sekarang kita campurkan dagingnya dengan kecap asin, gula pasir, merica, dan soda kue.. aduk sampai rata," ia mengaduk daging dengan tangannya yang dilapisi plastik transparan, "Kalau sudah rata, kita tunggu paling nggak 1 jam.. Ini supaya rasa dari bahan-bahan tadi menyerap ke dagingnya,"

Ia menyeka rambutnya dengan lengan, dan tersenyum ke arahku, "Setelah 1 jam nanti, baru kita tumis dagingnya.."

Entah kenapa hatiku terus berdebar. Ia memang pernah memasakkan sesuatu untukku, -sebelum kami pacaran- tapi melihatnya seperti ini, aku tiba-tiba mempunyai bayangan indah tentang masa depan kami nanti.

Dia memasak, aku mengurus anak kami.. HWAAA!

KYAA! KYAA!

Oh Tuhan. Aku harus hentikan khayalan ini sebelum aku kelihatan senyum-senyum sendirian.

Ia mencuci tangannya dan duduk di sofa, menyalakan TV.

"Ah, Takeru, mau teh? Aku menyimpan teh dingin di kulkas.." aku membuka kulkasku dan mengambil water jar yang berisi teh. Ia tersenyum dan meng-iya kan.

Aku menuangkan teh dingin di gelas, dan membawanya ke meja TV di depan sofa.

Ia mempersilakan aku untuk duduk di sebelahnya, di dalam pelukan lengannya.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan senyumku yang melebar, dan hatiku yang bertambah debarannya.

Kami duduk berdua menonton TV, dengan aku bersandar di pelukan lengannya.

Hmmmhh bahagianyaaaa... Aku pasti adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia.

-oo-

_Beef steak a la China_ sukses besar. Enak! Ternyata bisa juga aku masak!

Yah. walaupun Takeru yang mengerjakan lebih dari setengahnya.

Ia sudah pulang dan aku baru akan mandi, ketika aku mendengar bel apartemenku dibunyikan.

Di apartemen ini, tak ada resepsionis yang menelfon dari bawah dan memberitahukan adanya tamu. Tak seperti di_ Mansion_ Takeru, dimana tamu harus melapor ke resepsionis, yang nantinya akan menelpon pemilik kamar, memberitahukan adanya tamu, menanyakan perihal diperbolehkannya si tamu untuk masuk atau tidak, dan setelah si pemilik kamar memperbolehkan, barulah si tamu baru boleh untuk naik lift menuju lantai dan kamar yang dimaksud. Memang agak ribet sih, tapi setidaknya keamanannya lebih terjaga.

Yah, apartemenku memang apartemen murah. Setidaknya jauh lebih murah dibandingkan mansion Takeru.

Ketika aku melongok melalui lubang di pintu, aku agak terkejut melihat Yamada-san, supir keluarga Takeru dengan pakaian rapi-nya berdiri di depan pintu-ku.

Aku cepat-cepat menyingkirkan handuk yang kulilitkan di kepalaku dan membereskan rambutku sedikit.

Aku membuka pintuku dan mendapati Yamada-san tersenyum sopan, "Selamat sore Koizumi_ ojo-san,_"

"Ah, selamat sore.." aku mencoba tersenyum, "Ada apa Yamada-san?"

Pria yang sudah sebagian rambutnya memutih itu berkata dengan pelan, "Nona Koizumi, ditunggu oleh Nyonya Yamato di bawah,"

Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Aku-ditunggu-oleh-nyonya Yamato-di bawah? "Eh?"

"Nyonya Yamato memberikan anda waktu 5 menit untuk beres-beres, karena ia tak suka menunggu di lobi.. jadi sebaiknya nona bergegas.."

HE?

5 menit? Lobi? IBUNYA YAMATO?

Darahku berdesir cepat di kepala. PANIK.

Sebelum aku tahu, aku sudah berlari ke kamarku, mencoba mencari baju terbaikku dan berusaha memakai _make up_ semampuku.

-oo-

Aku memakai _sleeveless dress_ berwarna pink muda-ku dan mengkombinasikannya dengan_ cropped cardigan_ berwarna putih.

Sandalku yang bertali-tali warna perak dan ber-hak 3 centi menghentak di lobi selagi aku terburu-buru menemui ibu Yamato.

Di sofa lobi, ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki.

Jantungku bagaikan jatuh ke perut. Berdetak begitu kencang hingga aku seperti tuli karenanya.

Dengan setelan berwarna khaki khas Chanel, rambut yang digelung sempurna dengan jepit emas, tas tangan dan sepatu putih yang serasi, ia menatapku dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku ingin kamu menemaniku belanja, Koizumi-san," tegas dan dingin, kata-katanya adalah perintah yang tak terbantahkan.

"Ha.. haik.." aku menjawab pelan.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk pelan bagian belakang bajunya, seakan-akan ia baru duduk di tempat yang kotor, lalu berjalan dengan anggun menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu di luar lobi apartemenku.

Sebuah _Rolls Royce classic_ berwarna hitam, dengan pintu yang sudah dibukakan oleh Yamada-san menunggu kami.

Aku tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa kemanapun kami pergi, kami akan duduk berdua -bersebelahan- di kursi belakang, karena tidak mungkin, -dan tidak sopan sama sekali- kalau aku meminta untuk duduk di depan, di sebelah kursi driver.

Perutku mulas dan aku agak berkeringat dingin memikirkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa Ya Tuhan...

"Ah," katanya pelan.

"Haik?" sedikit sigap, aku menoleh ke Ayame-san yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku.

"Aduh.. rambutmu sedikit berantakan, Koizumi-san," ia mengusap-usap rambutku, dan menatapku seolah aku anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Lain kali, biasakanlah menyisir rambut dulu sebelum pergi kemanapun._ Ya?"_

Dan ia pun tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan aku,

Rasanya ingin keluar dari mobil ini.

SAAT INI JUGA.

-oo-

_London bridge is falling down,_

_falling down, _

_falling down,_

_London bridge is falling down, _

_my fair lady.._

-Koizumi Karin, yang merasa pertahanannya akan hancur sebentar lagi..-

-oo-

**to be continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

Kali ini gak terlalu lama kaaaan updatenya? Hehe.. Chapter 5, guys!

Sebelumnya mau bilang makasih dulu nih sama yang sudah review!:P

**undine-yaha:** Dek Undiiiineee! kangen juga pada dirimu! haha.. maaf yaa kalo ficnya telat-telat dikit.. but thank u verrrry much for ur support! seneng banget lhoo dengernya! :D. Mau masuk komunikasi? wahh seru lhoo! aku juga dari komunikasi, jadi gelarnya (Sarjana Komunikasi). Aku dulu ambil Komunikasi Massa, jadi belajar jurnalistik, radio broadcast, tv broadcast, bikin seminar, pokoknya segala bentuk komunikasi massa... magangnya pun nanti bisa di majalah, TV atau radio, jadi kesempatan kerja di TV atau radionya lebih besar.

hehe jadi promosi.. kalo menurut aku sih fun banget kok di komunikasi. Fight for it! aku doain semoga berhasil, yah!

**Tainaka Ritsu-69: **Karin agak OOC yah? hehe gomen.. gimanapun kan Karin udah dewasa dan jadi lumayan sukses, jadi aku pikir, sedikit perubahan ya wajar aja.. hohoho -ngeles aja dulu kaya bajaj-

sekarang aku siaran sekaligus redaksi, jadinya Full-time.. cape sih, tapi seru! i kinda love my job.. huehe.. makasih ya Ritsu, stay tune! (jyaaaah kebiasaan.. wakakak)

**Matsura Akimoto: **arigato Matsura-san! hehe kali ini cepet kok! (dikebut pas weekend.. hohoho)

Ok! aku sudah perbaiki yaahh.. Tararengkyuuu!

mou ichido arigato!

**DarkAngelYouichi:**Salam kenaaaalll! hehe.. makasihh yaa sudah mereview! seriously, thank u very much! :)

ini updatenya.. mudah2an menikmati yaaaa ;)

**miyu69 'Zzz: **Iya miyu-san.. maaf karena lama ndak update.. saya khilaf!

sudah di updateee.. mudah2an ga penasaran lagi yaa... atau malah jadi makin penasaran? hohoho

**Sha-chan anime lover: **makasiih Sha-chan! Sha-chan fbnya apa? kalo aku yang nge -add gimana? kabarin yaaa.. ;)

**Rizu Hatake-hime: **hehe.. sekarang updatenya cepet kaaan? *terlalu pede* *ditendang*

Makasiih Rizu-san! so happy to hear that!

thank u thank U!

So here's chapter 5, guys! Reviewnya selalu ditunngu yaa.. xoxo!

-oo-

**The Princess and the Queen**

**Chapter 5**

-oo-

Tacchan,_ mommy _mengajak Koizumi-san berbelanja.

Nggak masalah, kan?

Kami hanya 2 wanita yang akan bersenang-senang.

_Don't worry too much._

_-Mom-_

Ketika membaca sms singkat dari mamanya, Takeru hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap cemas,

bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

-oo-

Aku memang berharap bisa melakukan adegan action yang ada di film-film Amerika itu.

Membuka pintu mobil saat mobil masih dalam keadaan berjalan, lalu melompat berguling keluar, dan terjatuh-jatuh di trotoar.. tapi lalu berdiri tegak, tersenyum, merasa luar biasa bahagia bisa lepas dari penculik, merasakan kemenangan, kebebasan.. walaupun nyatanya harus berjalan tertatih-tatih mencari perlindungan atau tempat yang aman.

Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja keluar dari mobil ini.

Oya, dan aku juga tidak diculik.

Jadi aku segera menghentikan khayalan-petualangan-seru-dan-gila-ala-_mangaka_ itu, dan mencoba duduk manis.

Ayame-san sedang menelfon seseorang dan berbicara mengenai bisnis, yang adalah hal bagus, karena aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mengajak bicara apa.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan menggigit bibir gelisah. Aku sudah ada di mobil ini sekitar 10 menit, tapi rasanya seperti sudah BERJAM-JAM.

Pertama, ia mengomentari rambutku,

Kedua, ia mengambil benang lepas di cardiganku, dan menyingkirkannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Padahal itu cuma 1 benang!

Berikutnya, ia mengamati kuku jariku yang-tentu-saja-ada-noda-tintanya, lalu mendengus tertawa. Ia berkata, "Sepertinya kamu butuh _french manicure_, Koizumi-san.."

BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KUKUKU BER-_FRENCH MANICURE_ KALAU AKU HARUS MENGGAMBAR SETIAP HARI?

Tapi aku cukup sabar. Aku sadar, daripada harus marah dan mengacaukan segalanya yang nantinya akan aku sesali, aku memilih untuk tersenyum.

Sabar dan tersenyum. Itulah strategiku untuk hari ini.

Dan ketika akhirnya mobil ini sampai ke mal yang dituju, aku menghela nafas lega.

Walaupun aku tahu, ini belum berakhir.

Kami turun di lobi. Ia berjalan dengan anggun, sementara aku berjalan dengan agak canggung di sebelahnya.

Ayame-san dan aku memasuki Burberry, dan dengan segera, ia disambut oleh semua pegawainya. "Selamat datang Yamato-san, sudah cukup lama anda tidak berkunjung," sapa seorang pegawai perempuan dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, "Apa yang bisa kami bantu, hari ini?"

Ayame-san menoleh ke arahku, dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak punya baju yang pantas, ia berkata, "Carikan beberapa baju bagus, _handbag _dan _coat _untuk anak ini,"

Si pegawai lalu menatapku dengan wajah ingin tahu, tapi alih-alih bertanya, ia hanya mengatakan, "Mari, saya bantu,"

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah sampai ke telinga. Aku merasa.. sangat malu. Aku merasa seperti seperti seorang pengemis yang membutuhkan _make over. _Kenapa ia harus melakukan ini padaku?

Ayame-san lalu menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa kaus dan polo shirt yang ia katakan kepada pegawainya, 'untuk anak dan suaminya'.

Aku mematut d_ress_ khaki muda yang jatuh di atas lutut dengan detail_ simple,_ dan _coat_ musim semi berwarna cokelat di kaca. Si pegawai menambahkan tas tangan dengan corak khas Burberry yang ia sampirkan di tanganku.

Ia seperti merasa puas sejenak, lalu melihat ke arah kakiku, dan dengan segera mengambil high heel sandals, dengan heels setinggi 12 cm, berwarna emas di talinya, dan bercorak Burberry di alasnya.

Aku akui, penampilanku menjadi sangat menarik. Aku seperti nona muda dari keluarga kaya.. tapi tetap saja aku merasa kecewa dan malu akan perlakuan Ayame-san. Dadaku masih terasa panas.

_Speak of the devil, _Ayame-san yang sudah menyelesaikan pembelanjaannya tadi, menoleh ke arahku, dan menggumam, "Hmm.. bagus juga,"

Ia lalu menyuruh pegawai itu mengemas seluruh pakaian lamaku dalam tas kertas, bersama seluruh hasil belanjanya, memasang senyumnya yang paling manis padaku,

dan membuatku membawa seluruh tas belanjanya tadi.

-oo-

Aku tidak biasa memakai high heels, terutama dengan heels setinggi 12 centi. Ditambah dengan beberapa tas belanja di tanganku.

Belum lagi Ayame-san masih menambah tas belanjanya, yang pada akhirnya diberikan padaku, untuk kubawa.

Kakiku sakit, dan mataku mulai panas. Entah apa yang lebih kurasakan, lelah, marah atau sedih, ataukah malu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu.

Aku merasa batas antara emosi-emosi itu mulai kabur.

Tak cukupkah hanya menjadi aku?

Menjadi seorang Koizumi Karin apa adanya?

Tak cukupkah _sleeveless dress_ dan _cardigan_ku yang manis?

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Kita harus membeli gaun pesta untukmu. Walaupun 'baru' pacar Tacchan, tapi tetap saja, kalau ada acara dengannya, kamu harus terlihat bagus. Setiap saat."

Tidak.

Menjadi diriku sendiri tidaklah cukup.

Tidak akan pernah cukup.

-oo-

Ketika Ayame-san memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan belanjanya, hari sudah gelap.

Tanaka-san mengambil semua tas belanja dari tanganku yang rasanya kebas, dan tersenyum mengerti.

Aku duduk dengan diam, ketika Ayame-san menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

Aku membaca dengan tak mengerti, 'Jadwal – sekolah kepribadian'. Hah?

"Di sana, kamu akan diajarkan table manner, sedikit merangkai bunga, dan sedikit tentang upacara minum teh." ia berkata sambil menatapku serius, "4 kali seminggu, berlangsung selama 2 bulan untuk setiap programnya, dan aku berharap kamu bisa mengikuti semua kelasnya,"

Perutku kembali sakit, "Ayame-san, saya.. pekerjaan saya, kadang membutuhkan sepanjang hari.."

"Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu, Koizumi-san," potongnya tegas. "Kau memintaku untuk menyerahkan anakku. Aku hanya meminta itu. Hanya itu. Apakah begitu sulit untukmu menerima syaratku? Bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku harus menerimamu, walaupun kau tidak harus berusaha sama sekali dalam mendapatkan anakku?"

Aku merasa tertampar.

"Kalau memang kamu serius dengan anakku, kau harus mau berjuang! _He's a Yamato, for God's sake! _Dia akan meneruskan segala usaha dari keluarga Yamato! Kau.. kau.." ia seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Kau harus kuat!"

Lidahku kelu. Tak sanggup untuk membalas. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah seperti apa.

Ia lalu menghela nafas dan memalingkan mukanya, menatap jalanan. "Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan aku,"

Dengan segenap apapun yang tersisa dariku, aku menelan ludah dan akhirnya berkata dengan lemah, "_Haik.."_

"Saya.. tidak akan mengecewakan anda.."

-oo-

Ketika aku sampai di apartemenku, aku melihat lampunya menyala.

Aku membuka pintu, dan melihat Takeru sedang menonton TV di sofa.

Ia melihatku dan tersenyum, "_Hey baby,_ kunci cadangan apartemenmu sudah jadi, dan aku memutuskan untuk langsung mencobanya,"

Senyum yang sangat kurindukan seharian ini.

Ya Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya.

"_Hey, honey.. what happened?_" ia mendekatiku khawatir.

Pipiku panas, dan pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata. Aku mulai tak bisa menahan apa yang kurasakan seharian ini. Begitu banyak yang kurasakan, begitu banyak yang kusimpan, dan aku merasa semuanya akan meledak keluar.

Kakiku sakit, tanganku sakit, dan yang lebih menyedihkanku, hatiku sakit luar biasa.

Aku menjatuhkan semua tas belanja yang kubawa di tanganku. Bersamaan dengan suara berdebum di lantai, aku merasakan pertahananku pecah berantakan.

Air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua mataku. Jatuh dan jatuh. Meluncur deras tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

"_Oh baby.."_ Takeru menarikku dalam pelukannya, dan aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi, "Aku minta maaf kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk, yang dilakukan oleh ibuku.. _I'm really sorry_..."

Aku tahu,

bahwa aku seharusnya menggelengkan kepala, atau berkata 'aku tak apa-apa' atau setidaknya berkata, 'bukan salahmu'.

Tapi aku hanya bisa menangis.

Air mata ini terus turun, dan hati ini terus merasa perih.

Aku hanya bisa menangis terisak, dengan air mataku membasahi pundaknya.

-oo-

.

.

"Kalau kuucapkan sebuah mantra, kamu pasti akan segera tidur.."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku lemah.

Ia tersenyum, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Ia mengecup keningku dan berbisik, _"I love you, and I know you know that.."_

-oo-

Takeru tinggal sampai malam. Ia mengompres mataku, dan mengelus rambutku sampai aku tertidur, lalu pulang. Ia tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia akan menunggu sampai aku mau bercerita, karena begitulah dia.

Sepertinya ia pulang setelah memasakkan nasi omelet untukku, yang tinggal kupanaskan di microwave saat ingin kumakan.

Aku tahu, ia sangat, sangat sayang padaku.

Aku merasa tidak pernah bisa cukup berterimakasih akan kehadirannya di hidupku.

Dan setelah kupikirkan, lagi, dan lagi. Aku tahu Ayame-san benar.

Takeru selalu berusaha untukku. Bagaimana denganku?

Aku juga mau berusaha untuknya. Aku harus berusaha untuk dia.

Dengan cara inilah hubungan kami bisa terjaga.

Aku harus berusaha, dengan mengusahakan apapun yang Ayame-san mau dariku, dengan memberikan usahaku, yang terbaik dariku. Segenap kekuatanku.

Aku harus menunjukkan padanya,

bahwa tak ada yang lebih kuat daripada seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

-oo-

Yamato Takeru pulang ke rumahnya malam itu.

Ia mencari ibunya yang ternyata sedang duduk di sofa, menikmati pijatan kaki yang diberikan oleh pembantunya, Sanae.

Dengan tenang dan dingin, Takeru berkata, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang _mommy_ lakukan pada Karin. Baik atau tidaknya untuk dia, aku juga benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi kalau sekali lagi, sekali lagi saja aku melihat dia menangis.."

Ibunya menatapnya dengan mimik tegang di mukanya.

"Maka keluarga Yamato harus mencari pewaris baru,"

Ibunya seperti tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan berteriak, "Tacchan!"

Tapi Takeru hanya tersenyum dingin dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan ibunya dalam keadaan marah.

-oo-

_Ne, _Takeru.. satu hal yang aku pelajari adalah,

Kebencian hanya membuatmu 2x lebih lemah.

Tapi cinta,

Cinta membuatmu 2x lebih kuat.

_Ne, shiiteru?*_

_I learn that, from you._

-Koizumi Karin-

-oo-

**to be continued..**

-oo-

_*Ne, shiiteru?_ : Hey, tahukah (kamu)?


	6. Chapter 6

Saya kembaliiii! hohoho.. dengan memanfaatkan komputer kantor, saya diam-diam melanjutkan fanfic ini.. akhirnya bisa cepet update lagi deh! hoooraaay!

terima kasih banyak-banyak buat yang sudah review yaaa!^^

**Pucca-Pucca-Pucca **: Ndak papa Pucca-san! hehe.. makasih banget lhoooo udah nyempetin mampir lagiii.. :) thank u for ur review yaaa... here's the update! ;P

**Matsura Akimoto **: makasih ya Matsura-san! Akan langsung aku betulin! maklum, terakhir belajar bahasa Indonesia itu ya waktu SMA yang adalah... mmm.. beberapa tahun lalu.. (hahaha. ga mau ngomongin umur ah!) so thank u verrry much! :)

**Tainaka Ritsu-69:** Makasssihh banget! *hugs!* nggak pernah belajar kok, makanya gak nganggep diri pinter juga sih,, banyak yang lebih muda dari aku di fandom ini, yang justru lebih pinter dari aku. i just love to write. dan suka ngayal juga. hahahaha. thanks ya Ritsu,, enjoy this chapter!^^

**namikazepamela: **sudah di update dengan kilaaaaaat! (menurut saya sih.. hehe) makasih pamela-san!^^

**DarkAngelYouichi :** hehe.. si Karin sabar kok.. kan buat camer.. hohoho.. sudah di update yah! thank u very much!^^

**Rizu Hatake-hime :** Hah? Kacchan? dari kata Okaa-chan? Am i that old? * langsung stress. lol. arigatooooo!

**miyu69 'Zzz :** kali ini cepet juga kan? ohohohehehe *terlalu pede* makasiiih Miyu-san!

**Sha-chan anime lover :** Thank u! aku juga cuma fb kok.. if u don't mind, u can tell me yours :)

here's chapter 6! reviewnya sangat ditunggu lhoo! Chao! xoxo

-oo-

**The Princess and the Queen**

**Chapter 6**

-oo-

_Blam!_

Aku membanting pintu loker dengan sedikit berlebihan, yang akhirnya membuat Taka menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah. Ada masalah antara Karin dengan ibumu," ia menyahut pelan.

Aku menyeringai._ "You know, you do have the talent to be a psychic,"_

Ia tersenyum, "Kau hanya mudah ditebak,"

Aku memang sudah berteman dengannya cukup lama. Err. Mungkin terlalu lama sampai ia bisa membacaku seperti ini.

"Aku memang sudah cukup lama berteman denganmu, juga Karin. Cukup lama sampai aku tahu sifat kalian,"

_Damn. He can REALLY read my mind._

Aku mencoba tertawa. Yang kedengerannya agak hambar.

Ia melipat baju kotornya sembarangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku tahu ibumu adalah orang yang sulit diyakinkan, tapi kau tahu dia sayang padamu. Dia hanya kurang memahamimu.. mengingat sedikitnya waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama.."

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Aku hanya berharap ia mencoba akur dengan Karin.."

"Akan ada waktunya.. Karin juga bukan orang yang gampang menyerah.." Ia berdiri dan menepuk bahuku, "Kalau dia adalah orang yang gampang menyerah, kau tidak mungkin bersamanya saat ini,"

Tiba-tiba aku tertawa. Aku mengingat-ingat saat Karin tiba-tiba muncul di apartemenku, mencoba menciumku dan pada akhirnya malah membenturkan kepalanya ke kepalaku. Bayangan itu sungguh melegakanku.

_Yeah. That was the time i realized that she was the one._

Aku tersenyum lebar pada Taka, _"You know T, I really owe you this time.. _Sepertinya aku harus mentraktirmu atau apa.."

Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita _double date_?" tanyaku menanyakan hal yang aku tahu dengan jelas jawabannya, "_You and your girl, me and Karin,"_

Taka hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi sebelum mengatakan,

"_No Thanks."_

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-oo-

Karin bangun dengan jadwal ketat yang menunggunya. Ia harus menyelesaikan _name _dari chapter manga-nya yang baru, sebelum ia berangkat menuju sekolah kepribadiannya siang nanti. Setelah pulang, ia harus melanjutkan kembali apa yang bisa ia kerjakan untuk _manga-nya._

Ia bangun, minum segelas kopi, berkumpul bersama asisten-asistennya, dan mulai bekerja.

Ketika siang datang, ia tidak sempat makan, dan langsung berangkat menuju sekolah kepribadiannya.

Di sekolah kepribadian baru-nya yang elit itu, ia harus mematikan handphonenya dan itulah peraturannya. Ia tak punya pilihan.

Satu hal yang sangat ia sesali, ia sama sekali belum mengabari pacarnya.

-oo-

_'Moshi-moshi! Karin desu! Leave your message after the beep!'_

_Voice mail. _Aku mulai khawatir akan keberadaan gadis itu. Tidak biasanya ia mematikan handphonenya maupun pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa bilang padaku.

Aku sudah menelfon apartemennya, dan Natsuki-san, asistennya-lah, yang menjawab. Ia hanya bilang, Karin harus pergi ke suatu tempat, dan akan pulang sore nanti. Karin sendiri tidak mengatakan kemana ia pergi.

Aku berjalan dengan agak gelisah di apartemenku.

_Where is she?_

Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan paksa di sofa. Tak ada gunanya khawatir seperti ini. Karin sudah dewasa. Dia pasti bisa menjaga diri.

Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menggodanya? Gadis semanis Karin? Bagaimana kalau..?

_Err. Stop._

Aku mulai kedengaran seperti bapak-bapak yang mengkhawatirkan anak perempuannya yang masih SD.

Aku menuju ke kamar tidurku dan mencoba tidur, setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan sms padanya untuk menghubungiku.

Lalu membenamkan mukaku di bantal. Berusaha untuk tidur.

-oo-

Karin pulang dari sekolah kepribadiannya dengan terburu-buru.

Ia tahu ia akan sibuk sekali malam ini.

Ia sampai di apartemennya lebih terlambat daripada yang ia rencanakan. Asisten-asistennya yang sudah menunggunya, memberikannya setumpuk kertas kosong untuk ia gambar.

Karin tidak sempat beristirahat maupun makan. Ia sangat terfokus pada pekerjaannya, dan mulai bekerja dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Karin melupakan sesuatu.

Ia belum sempat menyalakan handphonenya.

-oo-

Aku terbangun dengan bantal menutupi kepalaku.

Pantas aku bermimpi sesak nafas.

Jam 3 pagi, aku mengecek handphoneku. Belum ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

Ketika aku menelfon handphone-nya, tampaknya memang belum dinyalakan.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah berantakan. Dengan harapan masih ada asisten-asistennya di sana, aku menelfon apartemennya.

"Halo? Yamato-kun ya?"

Ah. Syukurlah. "Megumi-san? Ada Karin?"

"Ng.. Itulah.. Kami agak khawatir... Dia terburu-buru pulang dari suatu tempat tanpa bilang apa-apa, mulai bekerja seperti kesetanan, dan akhirnya tertidur begitu saja di meja gambar. Tak ada dari kami yang bisa membangunkannya, jadi.."

"Jangan dibangunkan. Aku akan kesana dan menggendongnya ke tempat tidur."

"Eh? Tapi.."

"_It's Ok._. aku akan kesana sekarang."

Aku menutup telfon dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil.

Entah kenapa aku merasa agak marah.

-oo-

Ketika sampai di pintu apartemennya, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku memakai celana pendek. Celana pendek untuk tidur.

Yah, memang tidak terlalu pendek. Tapi aku khawatir asisten-asistennya akan menjerit kaget begitu aku masuk.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kunciku, dan memencet bel untuk masuk.

Natsuki-san, yang terlihat salah tingkah -terutama setelah melihat celana pendekku-, membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat Karin tertidur di meja tamu – yang sering ia sebut sebagai meja gambar - dengan lelapnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

Kemarahanku langsung menyusut Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati ke ruang tidur.

Aku merapikan rambutnya yang terjuntai berantakan ke wajahnya, membetulkan letak bantal di kepalanya, lalu memberinya selimut.

Setelah selesai dengan itu semua, aku terduduk di samping tmpat tidurnya, memperhatikan saat ia menggumam, dan menatap wajahnya saat ia tertidur dengan damai, seperti bayi.

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum.

Aku bukan orang yang gampang marah, bukan juga orang yang mudah khawatir.

Aku sadar, bahwa aku cukup optimis.

Tapi sejak bersama dengannya, banyak sisi dariku yang terusik. Aku merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah kurasakan.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

Kami akan berbicara tentang hari ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah ia beristirahat.

"_Sleep tight, baby.._"

Setelah mematikan lampu di kamar tidurnya, aku keluar untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

-oo-

_Wow_

Baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang begitu mengkhawatirkan pacarnya,

sampai-sampai ia datang ke apartemennya jam 3 pagi,

memindahkannya ke tempat tidur, memasakkan makanan untuk kami semua,

lalu pulang begitu saja, sambil berkata "Kalau ada aku, dia tidak bisa beristirahat lebih lama dan pasti akan repot membuatkan sesuatu untukku." ia tertawa sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin dia beristirahat lebih lama."

Ia pun pulang dengan rambut acak-acakan dan celana pendeknya, yang.. ehm, seksi.

Benar-benar laki-laki yang luar biasa,

dan_ sensei _memang luar biasa beruntung.

_-Megumi, asisten Karin.-_

-oo-

Aku terbangun oleh handphone yang berdering di sebelah bantalku.

Dengan mengantuk, aku melihat jam yang tertera di LCDnya. Jam 8 pagi.

"Halo?" suaraku berat dan serak, aku pasti agak kecapekan.

"Takeru?" ah. Gadis itu.

"_Hey.._ _morning baby.."_

"_Ohayou... _Takeru.." suaranya terdengar agak merasa bersalah, "Kamu kesini ya tadi pagi? Makasih yaa.. kamu juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukku.. _hontou ni arigato_... maaf aku nggak sempat mengabarkanmu kemarin.. aku agak.. sibuk.."

Aku duduk di tempat tidur, kalimatnya yang agak tanggung membuatku penasaran, "Aku agak penasaran, sebenarnya kamu pergi kemana kemarin?"

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku.."

"Hmm?"

"Tapi kamu nggak boleh marah..." katanya takut-takut.

"Err... Ok." aku semakin penasaran. _What? She wouldn't be seeing another guy, right?_

"Aku.. ikut sekolah kepribadian."

Ada _blank _sebentar sebelum darahku seperti menggelegak dan naik ke atas kepala.

Memang tidak seburuk pikiranku yang paling buruk, tapi tetap saja. Aku tahu kenapa ia ikut sekolah kepribadian. Aku tahu kenapa ia menangis tempo hari.

Ibuku.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku dingin.

"Sejak kemarin.. Takeru, _okottenaide*.. onegai."_

"_I'm not angry at you.." _jawabku pelan.

"Kamu.. juga nggak boleh marah pada ibumu! Ini keputusanku sendiri kok! _Hontou yo!*"_

"Karin.._ i've had enough with girls in my society._. yang mereka tahu hanya minum teh, dan bersopan santun, dan yang mereka pedulikan hanya diri mereka sendiri.. _You're not like that! You're different! And I like you for that.."_

"Tapi aku nggak akan berubah karena sekolah kepribadian, Takeru.. aku.. aku hanya ingin jadi lebih baik di mata ibumu, dan juga kalanganmu.."

Kata-kata 'kalangan-_ku_' membuatku semakin marah, "Aku bukan mereka."

Ia terdiam, lalu ketika berbicara lagi, suaranya bergetar, "Aku.. selalu merasa beruntung karena kamu selalu berusaha untukku Takeru... aku benar-benar merasa.. aku adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia! Aku hanya.. hanya ingin berusaha juga untukmu.. aku berusaha agar diterima semua orang.. demi kamu.."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sebagian dari diriku merasa terharu akan ucapannya, tapi sebagian lagi merasa sangat marah karena semua ini.

Aku tak pernah meminta untuk ia memaksakan dirinya. Ia dan hidupnya yang normal, adalah sesuatu yang bahkan membuatku juga merasa normal. Membuatnya harus mempelajari ini semua, menyakitiku. Membuatku merasa bahwa ia juga harus terseret ke dalam semua kegilaan ala kalangan atas ini.

Aku tidak marah padanya. Aku hanya marah.. pada keadaan.

Andaikan ia bersama orang lain, ia tak akan harus menjalani ini semua.

"Maaf.." akhirnya aku berkata, "Kamu harus menjalani semua ini.."

"Jangan bilang begitu!" ia kedengaran terkejut, "Aku.. aku benar-benar tak merasa terpaksa.. aku, aku benar-benar tulus.. kalau ini adalah pengorbanan demi bersama kamu, ini adalah pengorbanan yang sangat kecil artinya," ia tertawa malu-malu, "Mmm.. tak ada artinya dibandingkan memiliki kamu dalam hidupku.."

Akhirnya aku tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat ingin memeluk gadis itu.

"Hari ini kamu akan kesana lagi?"

"_Iie.. kyou wa.. shigoto no hi..* _Besok ada kelas lagi.. kelasnya dijadwalkan 4 kali seminggu.."

"_Ok._ Satu syaratku. Kau nggak boleh memaksakan diri. Kalau aku memang sempat, aku akan mengantar jemputmu, dan kamu nggak boleh menolak."

"_Demo~..*"_

"_Nope. You can't say no."_

Ia hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum terkikik, "_Ok. Boss.."_

Aku tertawa sebentar, _"Hey.. you know what?"_

"Hmm?"

"_I felt so lucky that i found you.."_

-oo-

Pertengkaran kami yang pertama memang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan baik.

Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu rencana apa lagi yang sudah disiapkan ibuku.

Kalau seandainya,

Seandainya ia menyiapkan agenda yang lebih parah dari ini,

Maka aku juga akan berbuat sesuatu.

_Let's just wait and see..._

-oo-

**to be continued**

-oo-

_okottenaide*: _Jangan marah/kesal

_Hontou yo!*: _benar kok!

_Iie.. kyou wa.. shigoto no hi..* : _Nggak, hari ini 'hari bekerja'

_Demo~..*:_ tapiii~


	7. Chapter 7

I'm backkk! maaf yaa kali ini gak bisa kilat updatenya.. ada gathering kantor dan 2 acara off air yang harus di urus.. = curhat colongan. Hehee.

Makasih baaaanyak banget buat yang sudah mereview! I can't tell u how grateful I am :)

**Scarlett Yukarin : **Scarlett-chan! thank u! saya memang bukan penulis yang handal! apalagi soal titik, koma, dan teman-temannya.. lieur euy! radio tempatku kerja... hehe.. frekuensinya 95,1.. buat daerah jakarta aja, dan siarannya rata2 pake bahasa inggris... radio apakah ituuu? hehe, i'll let u keep guessing for now.. fufu! thank u again for all ur corrections! yoroshiku!

**Sha-chan anime lover **:alamat e-mailmu ilaaang! gimana kalo nama fbnya? nanti aku yang cari deh! atau gak kirim di PM aja gimana? thank u as always, sha-chan! :)

**Pucca-Pucca-Pucca:** kali ini gak terlalu pendek deeeeeh.. hehe,, hope u enjoy it! thank u for r&r! ^^

**CieCieYeaDinoHibari4EVER**: i've updated it! ok.. maybe not that fast,, ;) makasihh ciecieyea,, hehe..

**miyu69 'Zzz**: arigato ne Miyu-chan! hopefully u read this chapter too!

**undine-yaha:** hey undine-chan! r&r arigatoo! of course i'm not as talented and as productive as u, but i'm really thankful for all the compliments! ;)

**Miharu Koyama:** thank u Miharu-san! thank u very much for the fave, and more and more thank u to u!

**Tainaka Ritsu-69: **hey! thank u for the awards! hahaha.. thank for ur support Ritsu-san! i always, always appreciate it!^^

**DarkAngelYouichi **: kali ini nggak terlalu cepet update sih.. but i hope u still read it! ;)

Chapter ini pake sudut pandang Karin lagii.. hope u enjoy it! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu, bahkan dimimpi-mimpiin.. ohoho..

Mata yoroshiku! :)

-oo-

**The Princess and The Queen**

**chapter 7**

-oo-

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kami tak sempat bertemu.

Walaupun kuliahku semakin sedikit, tapi aku harus memenuhi nilai _internship_. Itu sebabnya, akhir-akhir ini aku harus magang di kantor ayahku.

_Plus,_ latihan amefuto yang rutin 4 kali seminggu.

Karin pun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ditambah lagi dengan 4 kali seminggu di sekolah kepribadiannya.

Mungkin karena itulah, aku merasa seperti _handphone _yang_ lowbatt._

Hhhh.. aku butuh di _charge.._

EHEM!

Dengan senyumannya, maksudnya... hehe..

-Yamato Takeru-

-oo-

Sudah 3 hari ini aku belum keramas. Rambutku awut-awutan dan mulai berbau aneh.

Apartemenku berantakan, dan juga berbau aneh.

Dan walaupun banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan, bersihkan, dan benahi, aku kesulitan membuka mataku. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Semua otot di tubuhku terasa sakit.

Aku melirik sekelilingku dengan malas. Semua asistenku sedang terlelap dengan tenangnya.

Kami akhirnya selesai mengerjakan_ Prince Eyeshield _21 untuk bulan ini. Karena ketiga asistenku terlalu lelah untuk pulang, kami menggelar _futon-futon _di ruang tamu dan tidur disini.

Aghh. Jam 12 aku harus sudah sampai di sekolah kepribadianku. Aku punya waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap sebelum akhirnya berangkat.

Rambutku tak boleh bau. Miss Shimizu, guru kepribadianku, dan Mr. Francess, _gaijin*_ melambai yang adalah guru _table manner_ itu, pasti akan menghujamku dengan 101 cercaan.

Satu hal yang aku harus lakukan adalah mencuci rambutku, berpakaian rapi dan berangkat. Mm.. mungkin tidak akan sempat untuk makan, tapi ya sudahlah..

Ah. Kalau ada Takeru, dia pasti akan mengingatkanku untuk jangan sampai lupa makan. Tapi aku mengerti.. dia sedang sibuk, sebagaimana juga aku.

Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja..

Aku sangat merindukannya.

-oo-

Takeru, aku berangkat ke sekolah kepribadianku.

Kamu masih sibuk? _Ganbatte, ne! \_^o^/

_Anata ga daisuki!*_

_Sms sent._

_-oo-_

Sekolah kepribadianku siang ini dimulai dengan kelas _table manner. _Hari ini aku diajari tentang bagaimana tata cara yang benar dalam makan sup.

Teori yang diajarkan Mr Francess adalah begini : Celupkan sendok ke dalam sup, memindahkannya dari badan, sampai sekitar dua-pertiga penuh, kemudian menghirup cairan (tanpa menyedot) dari sisi sendok (tanpa memasukkan seluruh sendok ke dalam mulut). Hmm... dibanding pelajaran kemarin, -tata cara makan steak-, sepertinya yang ini akan lebih mudah.

Tapi... seperti biasa, pelajaran_ table manner-_ku tak berjalan dengan baik.

"_No! No!_ Karin-chuan!_ It's not how you do it! _Jangan menyedot sup, _bellisima! You want to be a lady, not a goat!" _

Aku tersedak sup yang kumakan ketika Mr. Francess menegurku dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Tegakkan badanmu, _chin up!_ Jangan membungkuk! Jangan hampiri sendokmu! Sendokmulah yang harus kau bawa ke mulutmu! Posisi badan anggun! _Again, again, Try Again!_"

Terbatuk-batuk, aku mencoba untuk mengambil lap mulut yang ada di meja, tapi malah menyenggol gelas yang berisi air (sebagai contoh tata cara untuk minum _wine_), dan membuatnya tumpah membasahi meja.

Cepat-cepat aku menyelamatkan gelas yang hampir jatuh ke bawah, dan secara tidak sengaja menyenggol piring supku..

DAN MENUMPAHKAN SEGALA ISINYA KE MEJA.

Mr. Francess terkesiap. Jeritan kecilnya membuat ia lebih terdengar seperti dicekik.

Suasana hening setelah itu. Tak ada yang bicara. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk terpaku pada keadaan meja yang berantakan.

Yang ada hanya suara air dan sup yang menetes ke lantai.

Perasaanku terbagi dua. Di satu sisi, aku bersyukur _mushroom soup_ yang berwarna kelabu itu jatuh dan tak bersisa lagi di piringku. Dengan begitu, aku tak harus makan_ soup _yang rasanya aneh itu. Tapi di satu sisi lagi, aku merasa benar-benar mengacaukannya kali ini. Tatapan kosong di mata Mr Francess itu terlihat seperti ia sudah putus harapan mengajariku.

Ketika akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum kosong padaku, "_I think our time is up_.. Setelah ini, Miss Shimizu akan menunggumu di kelasnya."

Lalu Mr. Francess, dengan rambut tipis pirangnya, melangkah pergi begitu saja, keluar dari ruangan ini dengan gaya jalannya yang khas.

Meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan dengan keadaan meja yang berantakan.

-oo-

_Hey, baby.. sorry for just replying ur message._

_I got a tough day here._ Tentu saja ayahku tak setengah-setengah dalam menghadapiku. Ia menjejaliku dengan banyak sekali pekerjaan yang tidak mungkin dihadapi anak magang.

Tapi memang lebih baik begini. Aku memang tidak ingin diistimewakan hanya karena aku anak pemilik perusahaan. _At least my old man understands me._

_So, I have to go back to work!_

_Good luck to u too, baby!_

_I love u!_

-Yamato Takeru-

-oo-

Miss Shimizu berdecak kesal melihat _chiffon top-_ku yang ternoda oleh sup.

Ia tidak menyukai keterlambatan, ketidakrapihan, bau yang aneh, suara yang berisik, sikap yang canggung, dan noda. NODA. Sekecil apapun itu.

Alisnya yang tipis dan digambar dengan pensil alis berwarna cokelat itu akan naik, menegaskan bentuk matanya yang seperti kucing, dan kemudian bibirnya yang juga tipis dan ber_-lipstick_ merah akan berkerut.

Ia lalu akan berdecak. Seperti biasanya.

Dari hari pertama ia melihatku, ada saja yang ia keluhkan. Rambut yang berantakan, baju yang tidak matching, jalan yang membungkuk, sikap yang agak canggung, pengetahuan manner yang kurang, noda tinta di kuku, noda tinta di baju, noda makanan, noda, noda, dan noda.

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku sudah biasa. Aku tidak akan pernah biasa.

Sebenarnya, tidak semua guru kepribadianku sulit dimengerti dan ditangani. Shirayuki-san, guru minum teh sekaligus merangkai bunga-ku adalah orang yang sangat, sangat sabar. Teh yang terakhir kubuat terasa seperti air cucian, tapi ia tetap tak marah dan dengan sabar membimbingku lagi.

"Ok. Sepertinya kau mengalami hari yang.. sulit," ia berdehem, "Francess sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sebelum kau mengacau la.. Ehm, maksudnya sebelum kau merasa terlalu lelah, ayo kita mulai saja pelajarannya," ia memakai kaca mata bacanya.

"Jadi, seperti yang kita pelajari sebelumnya.. Etika merupakan terjemahan dari bahasa Inggris _ethic_ dan _ethics_, yang mempunyai 2 pengertian yaitu: himpunan azas-azas moral atau nilai-nilai, dan etis berkaitan dengan perilaku benar atau salah.. Hidup adalah interaksi dengan sesama. Interaksi ini memerlukan tata krama, atau _manners_, dan tata cara, atau _etiquette._ Etiket dalam tata krama pergaulan dan petunjuk bagaimana tata cara berperilaku agar dapat diterima oleh sebuah masyarakat yang menuntut sopan santun."

Ia menatapku dengan mata kucingnya dan kembali menegaskan kata, "Sopan santun,"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Dalam pergaulan kalangan atas misalnya, saat kita diundang ke sebuah pesta atau menerima undangan, kita harus memeriksa apakah ada tulisan R.S.V.P, yang kepanjangannya adalah _Respondez S'il Vous Plait _yang tertera di undangannya.. Artinya kita harus mengkonfirmasi kehadiran kepada pengundang. Jika kita tidak mengkonfirmasi, maka itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan,"

Respon.. apa tadi? Duh. Akhirnya aku hanya mencatat RSVP di catatanku.

"Gala dinner dengan jumlah tamu terbatas, biasanya tamu akan dilayani di meja yang peranti makannya telah disusun... jangan lupa, saat duduk, ambil _napkin _atau serbet dihadapan kita, dan letakkan di pangkuan. Selanjutnya adalah etika standar yang berlaku umum. Seperti hadir tepat waktu, mematuhi kode berbusana, tidak bersendawa di meja makan, dan tidak terlalu keras berbicara."

Entah kenapa, kepalaku terasa pusing. Mungkin karena banyaknya hal baru yang diajarkan.

Aku mengabaikan sakit di kepalaku dan terus berusaha fokus memperhatikan. Sudah cukup banyak masalah, dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuat satu guru lagi yang marah padaku.

-oo-

Takeruuu..

Sekolah kepribadianku baru selesai.. lelahnyaa.. _

_Takeru ga inakute, sabishiiiii..* _ToT

Tapi aku juga akan berusaha kok! Besok kita bisa ketemu kan?

_Takeru ga daisuki! Ganbatte! ^3^_

Sms _sent_.

-oo-

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sekolah kepribadian, ketika aku mendengar handphone-ku berbunyi lagi.

Bukan dari Takeru, sms dari nomer yang tidak kukenal. Ketika kubuka, isinya hanya pesan yang singkat dan jelas:

'Aku ingin kau menemaniku belanja. Tetap di sekolah kepribadianmu, akan kujemput. -Y.A-'

Y.A.. Yamato Ayame.

Kepalaku sakit dan sekarang perutku terasa sakit.

Dengan pasrah, aku menunggu di luar sekolah kepribadianku.

-oo-

Entah kenapa, hari ini Ayame-san banyak mengajakku bicara.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke mall, ia terus saja bicara, "_So, it's actually really fun to see the changes in Raoul.. _koleksinya musim ini jadi jauh lebih _fun_ dan _playful! _Aku rasa aku akan membeli beberapa gaun baru.. Oh, Koizumi-san, kamu juga akan kubelikan. Aa-a-a! Tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau menolak. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus memakai apa yang kubelikan untukmu saat kau bersama bisa menjadi gosip yang bagus di kalangan sosialita. 'Yamato Takeru berdampingan dengan gadis yang memakai Raoul terbaru'. Hmm.. _not bad at all."_

Sebenarnya enak juga pembicaraan satu arah begini. Aku jadi tak harus menjawab apa-apa.

Apalagi di saat kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku terasa perih seperti saat ini. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan seandainya Ayame-san meminta pendapatku.

"_Ah, we're here,_" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kami turun di _lobby mall_ dan mulai berjalan.

"_Ahem!" _Ayame-san yang berdehem cukup keras, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya, _"Haik?"_ tanyaku sopan.

"Mm. Ehm. Kamu.. terlihat agak pucat." ia kelihatan agak canggung, "_Daijobu ka*?_"

_Daijobu.. ka?_

Pertanyaan itu seperti menghantam kepalaku dengan cahaya keemasan yang membuat hatiku berteriak senang. AYAME SAN? BERTANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAH? APA AKU SALAH DENGAR? DIA PEDULI PADAKU? APA INI MIMPI?

Aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan cengiranku dan hanya menunjukkan senyum sopan, "_Haik, atashi wa.. daijobu desu..*"_

"Oh," dengan agak salah tingkah, ia mengambil langkah cepat dan berjalan duluan di depanku.

_Ckiiiiit. _

Aghhhh. Tiba-tiba perutku seperti dipelintir. Aduhduhduh. ADUH. Tuhan. Sakit sekali.

Begitu sakitnya hingga tengkukku dialiri keringat dingin.

Mungkin harusnya tadi aku jujur saat Ayame-san bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja.

Mungkin aku memang _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

-oo-

_Baby!_

_U have no idea how much i miss u!_

_Yup! I have no schedule tomorrow, so let's meet up at ur apartment, and go to somewhere fun!:)_

_untill then, take care ok?_

_U know i luv u so!_

-Yamato Takeru-

-oo-

Kepalaku bertambah pusing ketika kami keluar dari Raoul dan berjalan ke Bottega Venetta.

Kedua tanganku yang mulai terasa dingin dan gemetar, penuh dengan barang-barang belanja dari Raoul, dan perutku juga terasa bertambah sakit.

Aku melangkah lunglai dengan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tengkukku.

Toko yang jaraknya cuma beberapa meter itu pun terasa sangat jauh.

Entah kenapa, dengan kesakitan yang mendominasi tubuhku dan kesadaran yang semakin menipis, aku merasakan momen itu kembali. Momen yang kurasakan ketika aku masih ada di lapangan itu. Momen saat seorang pemain _american football_ yang sedang berjuang mencapai garis _touchdown_. Tersengal dan hampir terjatuh, tapi memaksakan diri untuk merasakan perasaan menang itu, mencapai garis itu sekali lagi. Perasaan yang aneh, mengingat yang kuanggap garis itu adalah pintu masuk sebuah toko.

Keringat dingin terus turun dan aku hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Sakit di perutku dan denging di kepalaku membuatku merasa tak kuat lagi.

Ketika kakiku yang lunglai mencapai Bottega Venetta, lututku melemas dan aku mendengar suara berdebam keras di lantai.

Ahh. Itu aku.

Akulah yang menyebabkan bunyi itu.

Aku jatuh begitu saja, yang anehnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya duniaku tiba-tiba saja menggelap. Kesadaranku terasa semakin menjauh.

Nghh.

Aku merasa semakin kebas.

Kesadaranku hampir hilang, tapi aku mendengar Ayame-san berteriak memanggil namaku dengan panik. Meminta-minta tolong kepada sekitarnya, begitu paniknya, dan begitu khawatirnya. Seakan aku adalah orang yang berharga baginya.

Aku ingin berkata, aku tak apa-apa, Ayame-san, dengan senyum di wajahku.

Tapi di saat itulah kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

Yang pasti, aku sudah mencapai garis _touchdown._

-oo-

Yamato Takeru membanting setirnya dengan kasar. Ia terburu-buru dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan apakah ia melewati batas kecepatan atau tidak.

Sebuah telpon dari ibunya memaksanya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan segala urusannya.

Karin pingsan.

Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh ambulans, dengan ibunya yang menemani.

Segala pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya, tapi ia tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan matanya.

Di saat seperti ini, ia menyesali kenapa ia tidak mengendarai _ferrari_-nya.

Setidaknya itu akan membantunya untuk sampai lebih cepat dibandingkan _honda city _hitam-nya.

-oo-

.

.

Di dalam ketidaksadaranku, aku mengingat masa-masa SMA-ku.

Aku mengingat Momoko, sahabatku saat itu. Ia selalu berbinar-binar ketika melihat Takeru dan selalu berkata, "Karin! Kenalkan aku dooong sama Yamato-kun! _Ano hito wa suppa kakoii_!*"

Lalu ketika Yamato Takeru-kun melewati kelasku, ia akan mencuri pandangku sekilas dan tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuat hatiku serasa jatuh ke lantai.

Lalu Momoko akan berkata, "Eh! Tadi dia senyum padaku kan? Aku kan? Iya kan?"

Kalau sekarang aku bertemu Momoko lagi, aku akan berkata,

"Mungkin memang sulit dipercaya, tapi Takeru sekarang milikku. Dan senyumnya, cuma untukku.."

-oo-

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku berada di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Ada infus di lenganku. Aku berada di rumah sakit.

Takeru ada di sampingku, tapi tidak seperti mimpiku, ia tidak tersenyum.

Ia kelihatan.. begitu lelah dan khawatir.

Ia menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia tumpu di tempat tidur, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"_Hey there..." _bisiknya pelan.

"Halo.." aku mencoba tersenyum, "Ayame-san mana?"

"Mamaku baru pulang, ia sudah menungguimu beberapa jam, jadi sekarang dia pulang.. tapi tadi ia sempat membeli beberapa perlengkapan untukmu selama kamu di rumah sakit, jadi mungkin ia akan kembali lagi.."

"Ohh.." aku menggumam pelan.

"_You're so pale.. _Kamu tahu dokter bilang apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku kenapa?"

"Kurang tidur, kurang gizi, dan maag akut,"

"Kurang.. gizi?" aku bertanya tak percaya. Memangnya aku tinggal di dataran tandus Afrika?

Ia menghela nafas, "_You know, i'm actually so angry with you_.. dokter bilang, perutmu kosong.. dan dari keadaannya, kau tidak makan apapun yang bergizi akhir-akhir ini."

Ahh. Dia marah. Wajahnya terlihat merah.

"Kamu tahu aku se-khawatir apa? Aku sangat khawatir! Aku mengendarai mobilku seperti orang gila kesini! Ibuku menelponku dengan panik, mengatakan kamu di rumah sakit, pingsan. Kamu tahu rasanya seperti apa? Kenapa.. kenapa kamu nggak jaga badan sendiri?" Ia menghela nafas berat dan memelankan suaranya, "_You know I love you, and that's why you have to love yourself too.. You have to take care of yourself.. _Apa jadinya kalau kamu sendiri nggak peduli sama badan kamu?_"_

Air mata menggenang di sudut mataku. Ia tak pernah marah padaku sebelumnya. Dalam keadaan apapun, ia selalu bisa menahan dirinya. Tapi kali ini, kali ini ia benar-benar marah. Dan aku benar-benar merasa malu dan sedih.

"_..Gomen.." _aku akhirnya berkata lemah.

"_Ssshh.. Please don't cry._.." Ia menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya, "Aku juga harus minta maaf karena marah padamu..." ia menggengam tanganku yang tidak diinfus, dan menciumnya lembut, "_I'm really glad you're Ok._."

Aku menarik tangannya, dan balas mencium punggung tangannya pelan, "G_omen ne.. Takeru.."_

Ia tersenyum, dan setelah menghela nafas ketiga kalinya, ia berkata, "Kalau ini terjadi lagi, nggak ada maaf. Kamu nggak boleh pingsan lagi. Mengerti?"

Aku tertawa geli, "Mengerti.."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, "_Promise me?_ Tidak ada pingsan-pingsanan lagi, kurang tidur, atau kurang gizi lagi?"

"_Yakusoku*._." aku tersenyum geli ketika hidungnya menyentuh hidungku.

Kami berciuman.

Ia meletakkan jarinya di bawah daguku dan menuntunku pelan.

Aku menutup mataku saat ia menutup matanya, dan membukanya kembali saat ia mengelus rambutku.

Aku merasakan darahku berdesir cepat dan jantungku berdebar keras. Debaran yang ada tak bisa kuhentikan, bahkan saat aku sekedar menatap sepasang mata berwarna cokelat miliknya.

Walaupun sudah hampir 4 bulan kami berpacaran, tetap saja jantungku terasa akan meledak setiap kali ia menciumku.

"Akhirnya.." ia akhirnya berkata sambil nyengir, "Aku merasa seperti di_ charge._."

Wajahku bersemu semerah tomat. Salah tingkah, aku pun mencubit lengannya dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku.

-oo-

Yamato Ayame pulang dan berbicara pada suaminya.

Ia merasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

Satu kalipun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh sakit.

Suaminya menyarankan agar istrinya itu menebusnya dengan berbaik hati pada gadis itu, jangan terlalu keras padanya, katanya.

Ayame-san pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih lunak pada gadis itu.

Hanya saja,

Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

-oo-

**to be continued**

-oo-

_*Gaijin: _Orang asing (biasanya dipakai untuk menyebut _bule)_

_*Anata ga daisuki!:_(Aku) Sangat suka/sayang kamu!

_*Takeru ga inakute, sabishiiiii..:_Takeru tidak ada, sepinyaaaa.. / aku kangen Takeru

_*Daijobu ka?: _baik-baik saja kah?

*_Haik, atashi wa.. daijobu desu..:_ Ya, aku (untuk perempuan) baik-baik saja..

_*Ano hito wa suppa kakoii_!: orang itu super keren!

_*Yakusoku..: _(aku)janji..


	8. Chapter 8

I'm baaack!

Hehe maaf saya baru kembali! Kerjaan saya yang hectic membuat saya tak mampu menulis banyak.. = alesaaan aja. Terimakasih banyak banyak saya ucapkan kepada yang sudah baca dan sudah review yaaaaa!

**Iwashima Fue-69:** etika sih sebatas etika orang Indonesia aja.. aku rasa budaya sehari-hari kita sudah cukup sopan kok :) thanks yaa iwashima-san.. ganti nama lagi ya? hehe..

**undine-yaha:** thank u undine-saaan! hehehe senangnya.. padahal ficnya sederhana banget.. seneng aja kalo disukai.. makasih banyak yaa... oya, akhirnya ambil kuliah dimana? :)

**RenDhi Okiya Subaru: **dia nggak tidur karena dimarahin terus.. hehehe.. thanks for reading!

**yukaeri:** yuppppp.. that's right! hehe.. but not KISS but KIS.. anyway, thank u sooo much for the review! walaupun masih banyak yang nggak masuk.. maklum, nulis sambil kerja.. jadi kadang2 gak terlalu merhatiin.. tapi THANKS a bunch! :D maaf yaa kali ini lama banget updatenya..

**miyu69 'Zzz: **yup! and i've updated it! walaupun agak lama.. gomen ne~

**DarkAngelYouichi:** hehe thanks yaa... mudah2an gak jealous deh di chapter ini.. hehe

**Sha-chan Anime Lover:** heyy Sha-chan.. kita ketemu lagi disini.. hahaha.. thank u so much!

**Pucca-Pucca-Pucca :** arigatooo! maaf ya baru update.. this is the new chapter! hope u enjoy it! ;)

Here's chapter 8! i really hope u enjoy it!

reviewmu selalu kutunggu.. ;P

-oo-

**The Princess and The Queen**

**-chapter 8-**

-oo-

.

.

Jika aku bisa mengandaikan Karin adalah sesuatu,

antara cokelat, bunga dan_ wine_, aku akan memilih cokelat.

Disukai anak-anak sampai dewasa, berwarna cokelat hangat, pembangkit semangat saat lelah, dan manis.

Jika Karin adalah cokelat, ia pastilah cokelat yang paling manis di dunia.

-Yamato Takeru-

-oo-

Ini hari keduaku di Rumah Sakit.

Dokter menyuruhku beristirahat sampai aku benar-benar sembuh. Ia mengatakan ada luka di lambungku, dan aku belum boleh makan secara normal. Dua hari ini aku hanya minum air dan sedikit bubur halus. Sisanya, dialirkan melalui infus.

Aku menggeliat bosan di tempat tidur.

Takeru yang sedang membaca majalah menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, _"Looking pretty bored there.."_

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum.

Ehm, sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit tersenyum hari ini. Takeru baru kembali ke rumah sakit setengah jam lalu dari kantor ayahnya, dan ia kelihatan sangat tampan dengan kemeja dan dasinya. Ia memakai kacamata berlensa silindernya yang berbingkai perak, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Ia wangi dan tetap terlihat rapi walau lengan bajunya tergulung.

Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin pacarku bisa setampan ini?

Ehm.

Kadang aku merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri.

"Takeru.. hari ini kamu hanya masuk kantor beberapa jam saja.. memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah memberitahukan ayahku sebelumnya.. lagipula, harusnya hari ini aku tak punya jadwal magang.. aku hanya membereskan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai.." katanya sambil membalik majalah.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku di kasur dengan gelisah. Walaupun aku senang Takeru akan selalu bersamaku selama aku disini, aku sudah merasa bosan berbaring. Minimal aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman Rumah Sakit ini.

"_Baby,"_ ia meletakkan majalahnya di meja dan duduk di kursi kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku, _"You know.. I forgot to tell you something," _ia menatap mataku sambil tersenyum.

"_Haik? Nandesuka?_"

"Aku baru tahu ada seseorang yang tetap terlihat cantik walaupun sedang sakit,"

Wajahku langsung terasa panas.

"Gombal!" aku memukul lengannya dengan lenganku yang tidak terpasang infus, "_Mou, Takeru!"_

Ia tertawa sambil mengelus lengannya yang kupukul, _"I'm serious about that, baby.."_ ia berdiri dan mengecup sebelah pipiku.

_Mou! _Mana mungkin? Aku hanya memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang berwarna hijau, rambutku acak-acakan, wajahku masih pucat, dan yang paling penting, AKU BELUM MANDI. Suster memang sudah membasuh tubuhku pagi ini, tapi tetap saja! Aku belum boleh turun dari tempat tidur karena keadaanku yang cukup lemah.

Ugh. Melihat Takeru yang kelihatan sangat rapi hari ini, aku jadi benar-benar ingin membersihkan diriku secara total.

"Ah ya," katanya yang sedang menggigit apel, "Aku sudah mengabarkan keluargamu kalau kamu dirawat."

"Eh?"

Nanti dulu. Ibuku sudah tahu aku dirawat? Oh tidak. Ia pasti akan panik. Apalagi _handphone_ku dalam keadaan mati dua hari ini.

"Dan baru saja, ibumu mengirimkan sms kepadaku, ia dan ayahmu sudah _on the way._. menuju ke sini."

Aku menepuk keningku.

Mudah-mudahan ibuku tidak membuat drama berlebihan nanti.

Kalau itu terjadi, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja.

-oo-

.

Jika diandaikan dengan cokelat, bunga atau _wine_,

Takeru adalah _wine._

Berwarna merah marun yang gelap, mewah seperti satin, memancarkan kemisteriusan, dan memikat bagaikan sihir untuk peminumnya. Satu gelas tak akan pernah cukup.

Anggur yang memabukkan, itulah Takeru.

-Koizumi Karin-

-oo-

Setengah jam setelah Takeru menerima sms dari ibuku, aku mendengar langkah membahana di lorong dan akhirnya bantingan di pintu masuk kamarku.

"Karin! Anakku! Ya Tuhan, kau kurus sekali!" jeritan itu membahana di kamar tempat aku dirawat.

Untungnya kamar ini adalah kamar untuk satu orang, jadi aku tak perlu merasa cemas soal suara ibuku yang keras.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Okaa-san_.." ringisku, _"Oto-san," _sapaku pada ayah yang masuk belakangan.

Syukurlah kedua orangtuaku kelihatan sehat.

Takeru membungkukkan badannya sopan, _"Ogenki desuka, Okaa-sama, Oto-sama?"_

Panggilan itu membuat wajahku memerah sampai ke telinga. Takeru memanggil ayah-ibuku dengan _Okaa-sama _dan _Oto-sama?_ Kyaaaa! Aku benar-benar tak sanggup mengangkat wajah untuk melihat reaksi ayah ibuku.

"_Araaa! _Takeru-kun!" ibuku kedengaran BENAR-BENAR senang, "Kami baik-baik saja kok! Kamu bagaimana? Sehat? Maaf yaaa putri kami memang menyusahkan!" katanya dengan nada girang.

"Ehm. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Karin, Yamato-kun," sela ayahku kalem, "Kau juga sudah memberikan rumah sakit dan kamar yang bagus untuk Karin, kami sangat berterimakasih.."

Aku mendengar Takeru tertawa pelan, "Saya sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan.. saya yang harus berterima kasih karena kepercayaan yang begitu besar yang diberikan ke saya. Saya tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan _Oto-sama_ dan_ Okaa-sama_," katanya bijak.

Hening sebentar, sebelum ayahku berkata dengan lembut, "Kami sangat menghargai itu, Yamato-kun.."

Dengan wajah yang pastinya sudah sangat merah, aku memberanikan diri menatap ayah dan ibuku. Ayah mengelus kepalaku dan menatapku mengerti, "Bagaiamana keadaanmu, Karin?"

"Aku sudah baikan, _oto-san,_" senyumku malu-malu, "Aku hanya harus menghabiskan 3 kantong infus, dan ini sudah yang ketiga. Besok aku sudah boleh pulang."

"Baguslah!" ibuku menengahi, "Anak ibu tak boleh sakit lama-lama! Kau harus makan yang teratur, minum 8 gelas air sehari, dan minum vitamin kalau merasa kurang sehat.." katanya sambil membetulkan bantalku.

Aku tersenyum.

Walaupun aku sering khawatir akan sifat _drama queen_ ibuku, aku sangat merindukannya. Ayah dan ibuku, aku sangat merindukan keduanya.

"Ibu membuatkan pudding untukmu," ibuku beralih ke meja dan meletakkan apa yang dibawanya, "Kamu pasti belum boleh makan yang keras-keras, jadi ibu buatkan pudding cokelat. Takeru-kun juga harus makan ya?"

Takeru tersenyum padanya, "Dengan senang hati."

Ayahku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku, "Jadi apa kegiatanmu akhir-akhir ini Yamato-kun? Kamu sudah bekerja?"

"Ah. Saya sedang magang, _oto-sama_.. tapi mudah-mudahan saya akan menyelesaikan kuliah saya tahun depan."

Aku sangat gugup akan kenyataan bahwa ayahku sedang bertanya-tanya pada Takeru. Rasanya seperti _pra-merital interview_. Untunglah Takeru kelihatan tetap tenang.

"Ah, tapi Takeru-kun kelihatan tampan sekali lhoo dengan dasi!" ibuku ikut bicara, "Mungkin karena badanmu bagus ya! Ohohohohoo." ia tiba-tiba memijit-mijit lengan atas Takeru dengan sangat akrab.

Terlalu akrab.

"Mou.. Okaa-san!" sergahku protes.

"Aduuh Karin, kenapa sih, begitu saja cemburu? Okaa-san kan hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana tubuh atlet itu! Aduh, anak ini memang begini, Takeru-kun... yang sabar yaa menghadapi anak ini!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Aku rasanya mau mati saja.

Takeru tertawa geli.

Kami menghabiskan sore itu dengan tertawa dan menghabiskan pudding dari ibuku.

Mungkin ada hikmahnya aku jatuh sakit.

Aku bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluargaku dan melupakan pekerjaan.

-oo-

.

Malam itu bulan purnama.

Takeru membuka jendela kamarku lebar dan duduk di sampingku.

Ia mengelus rambutku.

Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menciumnya pelan.

Ia menatapku dalam, seakan ia menatap langsung ke isi hatiku,

membuatku tenggelam dalam pancaran matanya dan kemisteriusan bulan purnama.

Membuat hatiku hangat.

Membuaiku untuk tidur,

mendamaikanku,

dengan senyum dan genggaman tangannya.

-oo-

.

.

Ketika kami masih SMA dulu,

ada kalanya kami makan siang bersama di bawah pohon Ginko.

Aku, dia, Taka, Heracles-san, dan Achilles-kun.

lalu ketika daun Ginko mulai berjatuhan, ia akan mengambil ginko di rambutku dengan lembut.

Ia memutar ginko itu di tangannya, lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka Ginko.. sewarna dengan rambutmu.."

sebuah pernyataan yang meninggalkan debaran hebat di hatiku.

Yang membuatku bertanya-tanya,

dan memimpikannya di malam hari ketika aku tertidur.

-oo-

Aku pasti tidur sangat lelap sampai suster harus sedikit mengguncang tubuhku untuk membangunkanku.

Ketika aku membuka mataku,

ada Ayame-san.

Aku terkesiap kaget dan mengangkat badanku dengan cepat, mencoba duduk dengan sopan, "A.. Ayame-san! O.. ohayo!"

Ngiiiiing.

Aaah! Kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenging sakit. Aduuuh!

Ia kelihatan terkejut dengan kesigapanku dan menyentuh pundakku pelan, "Ah. No, _Koizumi-san, you don't have to sit._. tiduran saja.."

"Dengar nyonya ini, nona," suster itu menimpali, "Kau pusing kan? Itu karena kau bangun terlalu tiba-tiba. Sekarang tiduran lagi dan kalau sudah merasa baikan, makan sarapanmu. Akan kuletakkan obat pagi ini di meja."

Dengan gesit, ia melakukan segala pekerjaannya dan akhirnya mengangguk sopan padaku dan Ayame-san sebelum keluar.

Hening menggantung di udara saat aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada Ayame-san tanpa bisa berkata apa pun.

Seperti biasa, ia terlihat cantik dan sempurna. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menggelung rambutnya ke atas, dan malah membiarkannya tergerai. Ia terlihat classy dan santai dengan_ turtle neck _tak berlengan warna hijau telur asin dan celana panjang khaki. Namun ia terlihat tak nyaman harus duduk di kursi kecil seadanya yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Beberapa kali ia sempat membetulkan duduknya dengan gelisah.

"_So.. ehm_, aku sudah bicara dengan dokter," mulainya sambil berdehem. "Tampaknya kau sudah cukup sehat.. mereka bilang siang ini kau boleh pulang.."

Aku menghela nafa lega. "_Yokatta.._ Ah, terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama di rumah sakit, Ayame-san.. saya sangat berterimakasih!" aku mencoba membungkukkan tubuhku, mengingat Ayame-san-lah yang mengurus segala keperluanku selama aku disini. Bahkan ia jugalah yang membayar kamar, obat-obatan dan apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk menyembuhkanku.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum canggung, _"It's.. nothing.. really. It really is_. Aku hanya bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa.."

Sebelum aku mengucapkan apapun lagi padanya, ia menatap mataku dan memanggil namaku, "Koizumi-san."

"_Haik?"_ agak terkejut, aku menjawab dengan cepat.

"_I think you know why I'm here.." _ia melepaskan pandangannya ke arahku dan menatap ke bawah, _"I really owe you an apologize.."_

Aku membelalakkan mataku dengan kaget "Ayame-san! Itu.."

"Aku belum bicara dengan Tacchan sampai hari ini, dan itu menyadarkanku.. bahwa aku memang bersalah.. _and you know._."

Ia diam sebentar, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu di masa lalu, "Sejak dulu anak itu punya tingkat keadilan yang lebih tinggi dari orang lain.. ia terlahir seperti itu, orang yang bisa menunjukkan kesalahan siapapun yang menurutnya bersalah."

"Aku atau ayahnya sekalipun, tak akan akan lolos darinya. Anehnya, anak itu bisa melihat ke dalam hati seseorang. Secantik apapun, sebagus apapun ia di mata masyarakat, atau sebagaimana baiknya seseorang menutupi sesuatu, ia akan bisa melihatnya."

Ada sesuatu di nada bicara Ayame-san yang lembut dan teratur, yang membuatku diam dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Suatu kali, ia menolak seorang gadis dari kalangan atas yang diincar hampir semua bujangan di kalangan itu. Gadis itu cantik, sangat sempurna jika dilihat. Tapi ia tetap tak tertarik, dan anehnya pada akhirnya ia bisa memperlihatkanku bahwa gadis itu hanya berpura-pura sempurna. Di dalamnya, ternyata ia sama sekali bukan orang yang baik."

"Takeru adalah orang yang percaya semua orang punya hak yang sama, kesempatan yang sama, dan kedudukan yang sama di atas muka bumi ini. Itulah kenapa ia selalu berusaha keras. Ia percaya ia sama dengan setiap orang, seperti setiap orang sejajar dengannya."

Entah kenapa aku merasakan hatiku menghangat dan akhirnya tersenyum.

Seperti itulah Takeru. Ia memberikan kesan yang sama di mata siapapun. Dalam wataknya yang keras, tersimpan kebaikan dan kehangatan hatinya.

Ayame-san menghela nafas, "_Honestly, _aku tidak mendidik Takeru seperti itu. Aku mendidiknya dengan cara orangtuaku mendidikku. Dengan sebuah paham bahwa kedudukan adalah segalanya. Bahwa status, kekayaan, dan apa yang kau pakai, adalah siapa dirimu, yang membedakanmu dari orang lain. Kau harus mengerti Koizumi-san, seperti itulah pola pikir yang ada di kalangan.._ ehm,_ kami.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi.. Takeru tidak seperti itu. Mungkin karena ia lebih mirip ayahnya dalam hal sifat dan pendirian. Ia keras dan ambisius. Tidak mudah puas akan segala hal yang bisa orangtuanya berikan. Ironisnya, harusnya aku bangga.. tapi aku malah mempertanyakannya. Aku tidak berusaha mengerti dia... dan hal ini berulang terus sampai kali ini ia benar-benar marah padaku.."

"Ayame-san," aku memotong dengan takut-takut, "Takeru.. Takeru tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung kalau ia marah dengan anda.. Takeru pernah bilang.. yang salah hanya keadaan.. karena ia tahu, begitulah keadaan dan kenyataan yang ada jika saya berada di sisinya. Itulah kenapa ia berusaha mengerti waktu aku bilang padanya aku ikut kursus kepribadian.."

Aku menatap jari-jariku gugup dan mencoba terus bicara, "Mungkin.. ia diam karena ialah yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini.. Takeru.. punya rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi," aku tersenyum mengingat peristiwa kemarin, "Ayame-san, aku benar-benar berfikir kalau harusnya anda berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Takeru.. dan bukan dengan saya.. saya yakin banyak hal yang harus anda berdua luruskan.."

Ia terdiam sebentar, "Aku.. merasa bahwa aku tetap harus meminta maaf padamu Koizumi-san.. bagaimanapun aku harus meluruskan satu hal bahwa aku.. tidak pernah ingin membuatmu jatuh sakit."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Saya tidak pernah berfikir anda menginginkan saya sakit, Ayame-san.. saya mengerti maksud dan kebaikan anda.. saya mengerti apa yang anda berusaha ajarkan ke saya, dan sejujurnya.. saya harus berterimakasih! Saya menyadari itu sama saja dengan mendorong saya untuk yang terbaik.. jadi tolong, berhenti menyalahkan diri anda, Ayame-san.."

"Anda.. menginginkan saya berjuang untuk seseorang yang saya sayangi.." wajahku pasti memerah saat itu, karena aku pun bisa merasakan wajahku memanas, "Saya pun.. saya tak pernah berharap untuk anda merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada diri saya.."

Ayame-san menatap lurus ke mataku, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatya tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Sepertinya Takeru memang bisa menilai seseorang.. aku harus mengakuinya untuk yang satu ini." tawanya lepas.

Aku tersenyum lega. Pujian ini jauh lebih baik dari pujian-pujian lain yang pernah kuterima dalam hidupku.

"Ah," katanya sambil menatap _handphone_-nya yang mulai berisik, "Aku harus pergi. Takeru nanti akan kesini menjemputmu, kurasa.. untuk sementara, istirahatlah dulu.."

"Ayame-san!" sergahku ketika ia berdiri dan kelihatan agak terburu-buru. "Terimakasih sudah menjengukku dan.. sudah berbincang bersamaku.." sahutku tulus.

Ia menatapku lembut lalu berkata, "_You know _Koizumi-san.. aku mungkin harus berangkat ke U.S lagi minggu depan.."

Aku terkejut. Secepat itu?

"Dan aku tahu kau benar. Aku memang harus meluruskan segala hal dengan Takeru sebelum berangkat.. dan bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Haik?"

"Kalau kau memang mau, tolong lanjutkan sekolah kepribadianmu.. bukan apa-apa, tapi sekolah kepribadian juga bisa membangkitkan kepercayaan diri kita.. jadi tak ada salahnya untuk coba kau ikuti.."

Senyumku melebar. Aku memang berfikir untuk melanjutkan sekolah itu, "Haik!"

"Ah, tapi cukup 2 kali atau 1 kali seminggu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Shimizu-san soal itu."

"_Haik. Kyotskete kudasai _Ayame-san," aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebisanya.

"_Arigato. Please get well soon _Koizumi-san."

Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu dan keluar, ia berkata, "Ah ya._ Prince Eyeshield_ 21 memang menarik." tanpa menoleh ke arahku,

dan keluar begitu saja.

Meninggalkanku terbengong-bengong sendirian,

sebelum akhirnya tawaku pecah karena lega luar biasa.

-oo-

.

Antara cokelat, wine, dan bunga.

Ibuku sudah pasti adalah bunga.

Sesuai dengan namanya yang berarti bunga Iris, ibuku memang memancarkan kecantikan sebuah bunga.

Anggun, harum, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang mewah dan juga cantik,

tapi juga sedikit dingin dan berduri.

Ibuku sama sekali tidak jahat, tapi ia mengisyaratkan bunga yang tidak terjangkau.

-Yamato Takeru-

-oo-

Malamnya, pangeranku yang tampan membantuku berkemas.

Ia berkata aku benar-benar sudah bisa pulang besok. "Dengan catatan, kau makan dan minum obatnya dengan teratur. Dan memang aku akan mengawasimu untuk itu." tegasnya.

Ketegasan di suaranya membuatku hanya bisa meringis.

Takeru bergerak sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada. Entah kenapa malam ini ia kelihatan sedikit dingin.

Ia memang tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa.. ada sedikit ketegangan di wajahnya. Mungkin karena lelah.

"Takeru.." aku memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, "Ya?"

"Duduk. Sini." aku menepuk-nepuk pinggir tempat tidurku, mengisyaratkannya agar duduk di situ.

Walaupun wajahnya kelihatan bingung, ia tetap menuruti kata-kataku. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

Aku duduk bersila di tempat tidurku sehingga ia duduk tepat di depanku.

Lalu aku mulai memijit-mijit pundaknya yang memang terasa kaku.

Ia tertawa kecil, aku bisa merasakan punggungnya bergetar karena tawa. _"Just what are you trying to do, baby?"_

"Takeru.. sedang ada masalah_kah_?" aku memancing.

"Hm?" ia tidak menoleh.

Hmm. Kecurigaanku meningkat.

"Masalah di.. kantor? Di rumah?" pancingku lagi.

"Hmm.. nggak ada kok.."

Ada kelesuan dalam suaranya yang membuatku sedikit sedih. Dia pasti harus mengalami banyak hal akhir-akhir ini.. magangnya, kegiatan club, dan aku yang masuk rumah sakit. Itu semua pasti menjadi beban di pundaknya.

"Aku... aku hanya merasa kalau kamu sedikit lelah. Dan aku... sangat berterimakasih pada Takeru yang sudah mengurusku selama disini, ah.. bukan hanya disini.."

Aku menelan ludahku. Entah bagaimana mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat, sangat berterimakasih atas segalanya yang pernah ia lakukan padaku.

"Selama ini Takeru selalu berusaha keras untukku.. dan aku.." suaraku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, "Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu... walaupun, yang aku bisa lakukan cuma hal seperti ini.."

Ia akhirnya menoleh, membawa badannya ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut. Memang ada semburat lelah di wajahnya, dan aku bisa melihat itu.

Ia menarik tanganku, membawanya melewati leher dan punggungnya, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggungku. Ia memelukku erat, meletakkan dagunya di pundakku.

"Untukku, ini sudah cukup.." bisiknya di telingaku. "Aku hanya ingin bersama Karin..."

Gemuruh di dadaku seakan berlomba dengan berbagai perasaan yang membuncah. Aku balas memeluknya dengan erat, dan berbisik padanya "Aku ada disini untuk Takeru.. selalu ada disini.."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Aku merasa.. untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, Takeru menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya.

Sisinya yang memerlukan orang lain. Sisinya yang memerlukan_ku_.

Kelelahannya,

kemanjaannya,

kelembutan hatinya,

aku akan merangkul semuanya.

Aku akan melindungi kerapuhannya.

Aku akan menjaganya,

seperti ia selalu menjagaku.

Bersamanya,

melewati apapun juga.

-oo-

**to be continued**

-oo-


End file.
